Peter y la puerta secreta
by Josslyn JoeStar
Summary: Peter Kirkland se acaba de mudar junto a su hermano mayor y al novio de este a una vieja casona que los ayudara a inspirarse para su nueva novela. Y a pesar de lo soso que llega a ser Arthur tiene un lado divertido y lleno de color o eso es lo que dice Arthie ¿no?
1. Dramatis Personae

**Peter y la puerta secreta.**

Peter Kirkland se acaba de mudar junto a su hermano mayor y al novio de este a una vieja casona que los ayudara a inspirarse para su nueva novela. Y a pesar de lo soso que llega a ser Arthur tiene un lado divertido y lleno de color o eso es lo que dice Arthie ¿no?

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz, si fuera mio el UsUk seria canon.

**Advertencias:** Ligeras insinuaciones yaoi (UsUk, Rochu, GerIta, Spamano y algo de RusEng) algo de yuri (nyo!GerIta), un gato que habla, cupcakes envenenados, ooc y mi interpretación algo bizarra de Coraline

* * *

Dramatis personae

Me gusta dejar en claro quienes son los personajes y que rol cumplen en la historia.

**Peter Kirkland:** Es el personaje principal, un niño muy activo que busca el constante reconocimiento de sus hermanos mayores, se siente frustrado y un poco aburrido al no conseguirlo. Al morir sus padres en un accidente de tráfico se va a vivir con Arthur a Estados Unidos y en contra de su voluntad ya que las otras "bestias"- como Arthur los llama- no quieren hacerse cargo del niño. Como es nuevo en Estados Unidos no conoce a nadie y se siente solo al haber dejado a sus amigos en Londres. Arthur no le pone mucha atención porque siempre está trabajando y a pesar de que Alfred le cae bien le cuesta trabajo relacionarse con él.

**Arthur Kirkland: **Es el hermano mayor de Peter, trabaja como escritor de novelas policiacas y a veces de romance que siempre está ocupado. Es gruñón y casi siempre está de malas por la carga de trabajo que tiene. Debido a un bloqueo que tiene y por la temática de su nueva novela se mudaron al Palacio Rojo además de que según el necesitaban un departamento más grande ahora que Peter vivía con ellos. A pesar de todo se preocupa mucho porque su hermano se encuentre a gusto y feliz con ellos.

**Arthur "Arthie" Kirkland "El otro hermano": **No se sabe de dónde vino o porque tiene el aspecto de Arthur, el al igual que todas sus creaciones viven a un mundo paralelo al de Peter al que ellos llaman el "Otro mundo". Busca desesperadamente que alguien lo ame y para eso es capaz de secuestrar a niños pero cuando se aburre de ellos los abandona –por consecuencia los niños mueren-. Por lo general es simpático, muy educado y alegre, aun así la atmosfera alrededor de él es muy incómoda, si se enoja puede ser muy peligroso.

**Alfred F. Jones:** Es el novio de Arthur. Quiere ser como una figura paterna para Peter, trabaja como escritor de novelas de ciencia ficción. Es muy alegre y vital solo que ahora está bastante ocupado con entregar su trabajo tanto así que no le pone la suficiente atención a Peter, aunque le presta más atención que Arthur.

**Alfred "Al" Jones** **"El otro Alfred": **Vive en el otro mundo junto a Arthie, y a diferencia de este él prefiere que ningún niño nuevo –a los que llama intrusos- los moleste pues está muy cómodo así como están. No le gustan los intrusos y es aparentemente muy posesivo con sus cosas, cuando se enoja se va al patio trasero a practicar por horas dejando a Arthie solo. Peter cree que es otra de las creaciones de Artie, mientras que el gato piensa que es un niño que logro sobrevivir. A diferencia de Alfred, Al es un genio jugando beisbol.

**Neko Japón 2!P "El Gato": **Es un gato negro y blanco aparentemente del mundo normal que puede desaparecer y aparecer en cualquier lugar, es capaz de hablar en el otro mundo y ayuda a Peter a sobrevivir en él. Arthie aparentemente le tiene un profundo odio, él gato dice que es porque puede entrar o salir a voluntad del otro mundo mientras que Artie dice que lo odia por ser un animal sarnoso.

**Sebastián Vargas:** Es el hermano menor del dueño del departamento en el que vive Peter. Le gusta salir a pasear a los jardines o andar en su bicicleta cosa que no hace muy seguido ya que Lovino lo mantiene muy bien vigilado. Aun que molesta a Peter desea ser su amigo. Le tiene miedo al Palacio Rojo por las historias que Lovino le ha contado de este.

**Felicia Vargas:** Hermana menor de Lovino y melliza de Feliciano, está un poco loca o eso dicen sus hermanos. La verdad es que ella se da cuenta de la presencia de Arthie desde que era niña y aunque no le tenía miedo le hacía sentirse incomoda y sabe que él se llevó a Ludwing y a Feliciano.

**Feliciano Vargas:** Hermano menor de Lovino y mellizo de Felicia, es uno de los niños que Arthie se llevó después de que se llevara a Ludwing.

**Lovino Vargas:** Es el hermano mayor de Sebastián, Felicia y Feliciano y dueño del Palacio Rojo. Cuando él era un niño y por varios años algunos niños del vecindario desaparecieron misteriosamente, uno de ellos era su hermano menor Feliciano, el sospechaba que había algo en el Palacio por lo que nunca le rento a familias con hijos, a pesar de eso el pago que le dio Arthur fue lo suficientemente bueno como para dejarlos estar ahí. Se siente culpable por la desaparición de su hermano y ahora cuida a Sebastián como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**Ludwing Beilschmidt:** Hermano mayor de Monika y mejor amigo de Feliciano, es el primero en desaparecer.

**Monika Beilschmidt:** Hermana menor de Ludwing que cuida a Felicia, es muy seria y reservada que siempre está pidiendo perdón por los comentarios extraños que realiza Felicia.

**Xian Wang:** Hermano menor de Yao y el más pequeño de la familia, fue el último en desaparecer.

**Yao Wang:** Hermano mayor de Xian, al igual que Felicia la desaparición de su hermano lo deja muy afectado al grado que muchos piensan que está loco. Es amable pero la presencia de niños lo altera un poco.

**Ivan Braginski: **Se trata de un agente de la policía que llego ahí a investigar las desapariciones de los niños, se quedó para cuidar de Yao ya que desarrollo un fuerte afecto por él. Proviene de una familia de cirqueros por lo que sabe hacer algunos trucos como malabares y esas cosas. Aunque es amable llega a tener roces con Alfred y Arthur por la poca atención que le tienen a Peter.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a quien se de el tiempo de leer esto.

Como aclaracion tanto Coraline como Hetalia me encantan, siempre quise hacer un Crossover y hasta ahora tuve el tiempo de escribirlo.

¿Cuantos capítulos serán? No estoy muy segura, ya que quiero combinar tanto el libro como la pelicula ademas de mis ideas sobre Coraline.


	2. Installation

**Disclaimer:**Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz, si fuera mio el UsUk seria canon.

**Advertencias:** Ligeras insinuaciones yaoi (UsUk, Rochu, GerIta, Spamano y algo de RusEng) algo de yuri (nyo!GerIta), un gato que habla, cupcakes envenenados, ooc y mi interpretación algo bizarra de Coraline

* * *

Ese no era un día normal para los residentes del Palacio Rojo, llegaba la mudanza y con ella los nuevos vecinos que habitarían la mayoría de la residencia, mucho se decía de ellos: que eran una familia que buscaba alejarse de la ciudad a causa de la tragedia, que se escondían de los agentes malvados de la Rusia comunista -cosa que a Iván, el agente ruso que vivía en el piso de arriba, no le había hecho gracia-y demás cosas que se le ocurrían a Felicia la joven y dulce castaña que vivía en el sótano o lo que parecía ser el sótano.

Al bajar del auto y a la vista poco discreta de los demás habitantes del Palacio Rojo la familia Jones-Kirkland hizo su aparición, que a primera vista eran ya fuera de lo normal pues estaba conformada por tres hombres, uno de ellos tenía una apariencia más bien madura, cabello rubio paja y ojos verdes cuyo rasgo más destacable eran sus grandes cejas. El otro adulto tenía un cuerpo más fornido cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules que nada más al llegar comenzó a hacer bullicio con su estridente voz y fuertes carcajadas. El último miembro de la familia era un niño de apenas unos 12 años rubio y de ojos azules con las mismas cejas gruesas del primero.

Felicia que estaba parada en el inicio de las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de su hogar miro asombrada al miembro más joven de la familia- Un niño…-musito para si-¡Un niño!

Lovino debía estar loco para dejar que un niño tan joven viviera en un lugar como ese, decidida a salvar al pequeño, Felicia se encamino con la determinación que pocas veces se le veía en el rostro siendo detenida por Monika al dar solo unos cuantos pasos en dirección al auto, la mujer alta y rubia miraba al pequeño que jugueteaba con la portezuela del auto familiar hasta que sus "padres" lo llamaron a la casa. Negó con la cabeza cavilando los mismos pensamientos de Felicia, Lovino estaba loco.

Y al parecer no eran los únicos que pensaban eso, Iván y Yao miraban todo desde el último piso, el primero se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca exhalando su humo con aire pensativo.

-No hagas eso-dijo Yao quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca, estaba molesto-¿No ves que puedes hacerle daño a Xian?-apago el cigarrillo pisándolo con saña antes de dirigirse al pequeño peluche que traía en brazos- ¿Ha visto eso señor panda? ¡Un niño! Ahora Xian tendrá alguien con quien jugar.

La sonrisa ultraterrena que Yao tenía en la cara lo mantenía al margen de todo, escondido en su propio mundo donde solo estaban: él, Xian y el señor panda. Iván siguió con la mirada al pequeño hasta que este se perdió en la puerta de su casa.

X X X X

Peter por aquí, Peter pon esto en aquel lugar…

Peter que era un niño de poca paciencia y mucho aburrimiento opto por escaparse del continuo asedio de su hermano mayor maniático de la limpieza y el orden. Se escurrió por una puerta de la cocina que supuso se dirigía al patio trasero. Una vez fuera el aire frio pego en su rostro, Peter miro para todos lados frunciendo un poco el ceño, al menos se parecía un poco al lugar donde vivía antes.

Vago por el patio un poco, las flores y arbustos en el estaban marchitas y aparentemente muertas –como mi interés en este lugar- murmuro mientras tomaba una rama de un arbusto cercano y la blandía como espada.

¡Era el corsario más valiente de todos los mares! Si tan solo hubiese mar por ahí.

Cerca de la casa había una cancha de beisbol descuidada al igual que el patio, aparentemente por ahí no había niños o todos eran igual de aburridos como el lugar. Todo ahí parecía muerto y marchito, aburrido sin fin ¡Vaya lugar se habían encontrado para mudarse!

Intento encontrar algún indicio de vida o algo que le agradase caminando por un pequeño sendero que llevaba al parecer al inicio de un pequeño bosque pero solo se escuchaban los murmullos de las hojas y uno que otro ruido ligero que al parecer caminaba con él. Peter no le dio importancia hasta que unas cuantas piedras cayeron de más arriba causándole mal espina.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién anda ahí?- No podían ser su hermano ni el "idiota" que lo acompañaba, los dos mayores pues estaban ocupados acomodando sus pertenencias en la casa. Tomo con nerviosismo una de las piedras que cayese hace rato y la lanzo con fuerza para espantar lo que fuese que estuviese ahí, así lo obligaría a salir y ya sabría cómo actuar ante algo que no le era desconocido, la única respuesta le llego en forma de un gruñido molesto que lo asusto obligándolo a correr sin descanso hasta un claro del bosque marchito. Mirando por donde vino esperaba que nada lo hubiese seguido y estaba seguro de eso hasta que escucho el maullar de un gato a su espalda.

-Ahh!- grito sorprendido dándose vuelta para encarar al animal, este era un gato de tamaño pequeño color negro con blanco, sus ojos se veían rojizos y parecía tener una mueca sarcástica en la cara- ¡casi me matas de un susto!- le reclamo ya con su respiración calmada, en el rostro del gato se acrecentó la mueca, aunque debían ser solo imaginación suya, intentando calmarse hizo algo que sabía le regresaría el aspecto normal al gato o eso creyó.

-Estoy buscando el poso del tesoro ¿Lo conoces?- pregunto amenazando al animal con su "espada".

Este hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza asemejando asentir pero no dijo nada y que mejor para el niño pues de hacerlo se hubiese llevado el susto de su vida.

-¿No quieres revelármelo eh? Pues… ¡En guardia! ¡Dadme todo tu tesoro y vos no saldrás herido!

Peter soltó una carcajada ante su ocurrencia, el pobre animal no podría defenderse de su "espada" pero era lo más divertido que había hecho desde que llego a Estados Unidos para vivir con su hermano mayor que era un soso total.

Aunque Peter recordaba que Arthur -como era que se llamaba su hermano- no había sido así siempre, cuando era más pequeño y Arthur aún vivía con ellos, el mayor se dedicaba a contarle historias fantásticas creadas por él, animales que hablaban, muebles extraños, pasajes ocultos y sombras que se veían solo a través del espejo. Eran tan buenos que Peter le sugirió que se convirtiera en escritor, su hermano se quedó pensando largo rato antes de sonreír encantado de la idea. Obviamente su padre no estaba de acuerdo con sus hijos, para él, Arthur debía estudiar algo que fuese provechoso como ser un doctor o ingeniero de gran renombre al igual que sus otros hermanos mayores. Igual ninguno se imaginó que ese fuera el detonante que desencadenaría la pelea entre Arthur y su padre que llevaría al chico a salirse de casa y no regresar hasta el funeral de este. Arthur parecía haber madurado a fuerza y aun así se veía contento con lo que hacía.

Peter se meció en sus tobillos no queriendo recordar que sus padres se habían ido y que ahora debía vivir lejos de la casa que tanto amaba con un hermano que le prestaba poca atención, aunque debía admitir que era mejor que vivir con las otras "bestias" que no lo querían ni cerca.

El sonido de una bocina lleno el aire sacando de manera brusca al chiquillo de sus pensamientos, alterado busco el origen del ruido que resultó ser una persona –o eso quiso creer- en una bicicleta sobre una pequeña colina cercana. Este se dirigió con rapidez hacia donde estaba Peter quitándole su "espada" con tal fuerza que mando al niño contra el suelo.

-¡Le he quitado vuestra espada corsario! ¡Ahora soy el jefe de vuestro barco!- Era un niño de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y un rizo que desafiaba la realidad, aunque Peter estaba acostumbrándose a eso, Alfred -el novio de su hermano- tenia uno parecido. Vestía un largo impermeable verde, guantes negros y un casco rojo- Aunque… bueno esto no es una espada de corsario más bien es un florete… o una rama… ¡Si eso es! ¡Es una rama!

Peter ya repuesto del susto inicial lo miro ceñudo y ya cerca del chico le propino un puntapié que desequilibro por un momento al otro dándole la oportunidad de recuperar su rama.

-¿Tú quién eres?- Peter podía tener los mismos modales bruscos de Arthur cuando quería-¡Un espía del otro barco! ¡Tú y tu gato!

El castaño observo al gato que desde sus pies miraba a Peter con burla- buenoooo… en realidad no es mi gato, es silvestre yo diría que salvaje. Aunque lo alimento cada noche -admitió mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal y este se dejaba hacer aparentemente gustoso del contacto- Y a veces me lleva las criaturas que caza, tú sabes sus premios.

Peter bufo ante la poca atención que recibía del chico y al ver que no recibía respuesta a su pregunta inicio la presentación -Mi nombre es Peter, Peter Kirkland de Inglaterra y quiero ser un pirata al igual que mi hermano ¡Así que me dirás dónde está el pozo!

-¿Pozo?

-¡El pozo del tesoro!

El castaño lo miro vacilante por un momento como dudando de su salud mental- Si pisas con fuerza te caerás en él.

Peter retrocedió de lo que él creía era un circulo de hadas mientras el otro chico cavaba para mostrarle la tapa de madera del pozo- ¿lo ves? Mi hermano me ha dicho que es tan profundo que si miras desde el fondo hacia arriba veras un cielo estrellado en pleno día-el chico abrió la tapa de madera dejando ver un cuan hondo era el pozo para ilustrar mejor lo que decía- aunque puede que solo sean exageraciones de Lovino.

-¿Quién?

-Mi hermano, el dueño del palacio Rojo-medito por unos momentos antes de exteriorizar la misma preocupación de los demás- Es extraño que se mudaran aquí ¿sabes? A Lovino no le gusta rentarles a familias con niños…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos dices?-Peter no entendía.

El muchacho se veía inquieto, casi asustado- -Ahhh, nadie habla de eso por aquí. Por cierto me llamo Sebastián Vargas pero tú puedes decirme Sebo ¡Ese fue idea mía! -dijo lo último intentando desviar la atención- Y a ti ¿Cómo te gusta que te digan?

-Peter, solo Peter…

-Bueno eso es bastante ordinario ¿no?

El chiquillo se encogió los hombros, realmente no le importaba mucho, sus padres lo llamaban así y cuando molestaba a las "bestias" estos lo llamaban "mocoso del demonio".

Sebastián había comenzado a jugar a atrapar la cola del gato que si bien no parecía muy complacido de esto dejaba al chiquillo hacer lo que él quería. Peter temía que el animal se volteara a rasguñar la cara del chico.

-¡Sebastián! ¿Dónde estás maldita sea?- El grito atravesó el ambiente como si hubiese sido proferido desde un megáfono, el aludido dio un salto de sorpresa mirando a todos lados como esperando lo peor.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Pregunto Peter con verdadera curiosidad al ver a Sebastián retorcer las manos incómodo, inclusive el gato parecía haberse puesto alerta.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¡Yo no he oído nada!

-Estas seguro, realmente se escuchó como…

-¡Sebastián! ¡Si no regresas en este maldito momento te castigare toda tu maldita vida!

El castaño tieso como una tabla murmuro -Es Lovino… rayos, debo de irme- con una risa nerviosa se subió a su bicicleta- ha sido un placer conocerte Peter, aunque para la próxima que quieras usar una espada ponte unos guantes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la empuñadura de tu espada es venenosa-dicho esto se fue hecho la carrera en dirección de los gritos, dejando atrás a Peter que soltaba la rama como si de un hierro caliente se tratara y al gato que al parecer no quería compartir la suerte del otro a manos de Lovino. El cielo retumbo anunciando la lluvia.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Este es el primer capitulo y espero que les guste, fue un poco difícil encontrar quien debía interpretar a cada personaje pero conservando su esencia. Espero haber hecho las elecciones correctas.

Cada personaje guarda muchos secretos y razones personales para quedarse en la casa y cada uno de ellos ayudara a Peter a su manera.

Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Exploration

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz, si fuera mio el UsUk seria canon.

**Advertencias:** Ligeras insinuaciones yaoi (UsUk, Rochu, GerIta, Spamano y algo de RusEng) algo de yuri (nyo!GerIta), un gato que habla, cupcakes envenenados, ooc y mi interpretación algo bizarra de Coraline.

* * *

En el segundo día de haberse mudado Peter podía ver por la ventana de la cocina como las gruesas gotas caían desde el cielo. Llovía sin tregua desde la tarde anterior confiriéndole un aspecto triste al patio. La lluvia era algo que compartían con Inglaterra con la diferencia de que se encontraba sin ninguno de sus amigos y a miles de kilómetros de ellos.

Con pesadez fue acomodando uno por uno los platos de la valiosa vajilla de Arthur en la alacena, mientras su hermano escribía con rapidez -presa de un momento de iluminación que lo ataco mientras acomodaba su valioso tesoro- sin prestar atención a la acción del chiquillo que bien podría tirar alguno de los objetos y no recibir reproche alguno.

Pensando que llamaría su atención Peter comenzó a acomodar la vajilla y al ver que no había tenido éxito inicio lo que sabía seria casi un monologo.

-Agarre una planta venenosa ayer- tanteo creyendo que Arthur lo regañaría pero la reacción de este fue un sonido maquinal semejante a un "Aja" sin apartar la vista de su libreta

-Casi me caigo en un pozo… casi me muero ahí…

-Oh, excelente- murmuro el rubio sin prestar nada de atención a lo que le decía su hermanito ni a lo que él contestaba.

-¿Puedo salir entonces? ¡El clima está perfecto para cuidar las rosas!

Arthur alzo la vista por unos momentos mirando su hermano y luego miro por el rabillo del ojo la ventana y el diluvio que había afuera estremeciéndose un poco, como odiaba la lluvia.

-Peter ¿Acaso no ves que está lloviendo? Te llenaras de barro, sabes que detesto el barro. Además ¿Cuáles rosas? ¡Aquí no tenemos rosas!

Peter hizo un mohín, sabía perfectamente que las rosas se habían quedado en su casa en Inglaterra -Podríamos plantar algunas- sugirió- ¡Que rodeen la casa! ¿Recuerdas Arthur? Como las de casa, como las rosas que mama cuidaba… a ti también te gustaba cuidarlas.

Arthur soltó un suspiro pasándose las manos por la cara, el luto era algo que los Kirklands no sabían manejar muy bien y hasta cierto punto no sabía cómo Peter lo estaba llevando- Si, algo así- murmuro con la cara aun escondida en sus manos y los recuerdos de la alta mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules inundándolo.

-Lo siento mucho Peter- soltó mirando al pequeño- pero por el momento no tengo tiempo para eso, aún hay muchas cosas que hacer… muchas cosas que desempacar, cuando terminemos con esto- señalo su libreta- te prometo que plantaremos muchas cosas pero por ahora no.

Peter soltó un suspiro derrotado pensando que para Arthur, él no era una prioridad. Arthur se removió incomodo en su silla al darse cuenta de esto hasta que recordó el envoltorio a los pies de su silla que dejaran en su puerta por la mañana, pensando que esto podría alegrar un poco al niño se lo ofreció –Te han dejado esto en la puerta.

Peter tomo el envoltorio entre sus manos hecho de papel periódico con una nota en él.

_Hey Kirkland! Mira lo que me encontré entre las cosas de Lovino._

_¿No te parece familiar?_

_Atte. Sebo :D_

Con renuencia Peter abrió el paquete, dentro estaba un muñeco de trapo cuyo aspecto era igual al de él, un impermeable amarillo a juego con unas botas de hule del mismo color, cabello rubio de estambre, botones azules en lugar de ojos ¡Incluso las cejas eran muy parecidas!

-es un muñeco de mi- murmuro el niño con sorpresa ganándose la atención de Arthur por un momento

-Déjame verlo- Arthur tomo al muñeco entre sus manos observándola con detenimiento -está muy bien hecho.

-Las cejas están de más- replico Peter ya detrás de la silla para ver mejor, Arthur no pudo más que darle la razón- Es extraño ¿No?

Arthur asintió -Parece un muñeco voodoo.

-¡Como los que aparecen en las historias que me contaba Victoria!- con el entusiasmo renovado al recordar a la muchacha de origen africano que solía cuidarlo, Peter le quito el muñeco a su hermano dando vueltas por la cocina.

-Tal vez deberías regresárselo a… ¿Cómo se llama el chico?

-Se llama Sebo y ¿Bromeas? ¡Esta genial! ¡Debería enseñárselo a Alfred!

Peter dejo la cocina dirigiéndose al estudio donde Alfred trabajaba en el ordenador, Arthur por su lado pensó que ese muñeco causaría la histeria colectiva de esa casa.

X X X X

Alfred con una tostada en la boca tecleaba con rapidez también bendecido con inspiración. Peter se colocó junto a él mostrando con orgullo su muñeco.

-¡Mira lo que me han regalado Alfred! ¿Es cool no?

Alfred separo su vista de la pantalla por un momento -Howa Petegr y… ¿Miwi-Petegr?- hablo con la boca llega mirando extrañado al muñequito que traía el niño en las manos ¿Desde cuándo lo tenía?- está lindo, se parece a ti.

-¿Verdad que si? ¡Es cool! ¡Me lo han regalado hoy!- el niño se balanceo en sus talones con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mirándolo esperanzado-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

-aaaah… No creo poder en este momento Peter-Alfred miro su escrito y después al niño- de verdad que no puedo ¿Ya le preguntaste a Arthur?

-Dijo que estaba ocupado- Peter suspiro derrotado- y que ahora no, tampoco quiere plantar rosas…

-¿Rosas? ¡Pero si está diluviando afuera!- exclamó Alfred mirando la ventana de la habitación como si la lluvia no estuviese cayendo torrencialmente afuera.

-Aunque no lo estuviera no quiere hacerlo.

Alfred miro al niño por un momento –En realidad no puedo ir a jugar contigo por el momento ¿Pero qué te parece si te propongo un juego?

-¿Ah?

-Mira- Alfred revolvió lo que había sobre el escritorio hasta encontrar una libreta y un lápiz- ¿Sabes qué edad tiene esta casa?

-Es más vieja que Arthur ¿no?

Alfred contuvo la carcajada naciendo en su pecho, si Arthur se enteraba de eso dormiría seguro en el sofá –unos 150 años más o menos.

-¡Es tan vieja como Scott!

Esta vez el americano no pudo contener la risa ganándose un "¿Qué tanto hacen?" directo de la cocina cortesía de Arthur -¿Qué te parece si la exploras un poco?

-¡Pero esta vieja!

-Las casonas viejas como esta tienen los mejores escondites y pasadizos secretos ¿Sabias? Tal vez te encuentres uno.

El rostro de Peter se ilumino ante la idea -¿Cómo los de Alicia?

-¡Claro! Un pasaje secreto que te lleve al país de las maravillas y mientras lo buscas cuenta todas las puertas y ventanas o apunta qué cosas de color azul y verde hay ¿te parece?

Lo último no le gustó mucho pero Peter se lo pensó un rato ya que era eso o morir de aburrimiento esperando que alguno de los dos mayores le prestara atención. Comenzó su búsqueda contando las ventanas del estudio, en total cuatro. Siguió la pista de la alfombra por todo el pasillo principal que tenía una arruga en el medio que si la pisabas formaba muchas más al alrededor.

En la habitación principal había dos ventanas grandes, una cama de tres plazas con un cubrecama color café, en uno de los muebles se veía varias fotos, en su mayoría se encontraban solo los mayores y solo una en medio de estas donde estaban los tres.

Peter revolvió los cajones buscando las cosas azules y verdes: Alfred tenía predilección por las cosas verdes y Arthur por las cosas azules. Ropa interior, camisas y calcetines. En el baño ambos tenían dos tipos de champú, uno que fortalecía el cabello y otro que olía a chicle.

Camino por toda la casa hasta regresar a la planta baja.

Hasta ahí había contado 21 ventanas, 13 puertas, 39 cosas azules y 42 cosas verdes.

El último lugar al que no había ido era al salón principal, ahí conto cinco ventanas más y un cuadro que representaba una hora de te inglesa, todos sentados correctamente con gestos muy serios, en tonos grises, azules y verdes.

Peter tomo de la mesa varios globos de nieve, cada uno era un recuerdo de alguna cita en algún lugar especial para Alfred y Arthur, coloco a Mini-Peter en la mesita del centro mientras buscaba un lugar donde acomodar los globos, la mesita era demasiado chica al igual que las otras. Sobre la chimenea había una estantería perfecta para el cometido. Coloco de uno en uno los globos intentando ponerlos alineados para complacer a Arthur.

-¿Qué te parece Mini-Peter? ¿Acaso no soy geni…- volteo a ver al muñeco, sorprendiéndose de no verlo en su lugar-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no lo deje aquí?

Volteo en todas direcciones llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez lo había tirado o algo parecido ya que el muñeco estaba justo detrás de una caja pegada a la pared.

-Anda que miedo, tal vez tengamos fantasmas por aquí.

Al levantar al muñeco se dio cuenta del relieve que sobresalía del papel tapiz con forma de una puerta pequeña. Emocionado corrió hasta donde estaba Alfred tironeándole un brazo.

-¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! ¡Alfreeeeeeeeeeeeeed!

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño?

-¡Lo encontré! ¡Encontré el pasaje secreto!

-¿De verdad?- Alfred estaba sorprendido, siendo sincero nunca pensó que el niño encontrara algo, solo lo había hecho con el fin de desembarazarse del niño.

-¡Sí! ¡Ven a verlo!- pidió tironeándole la camisa- ¿Puedes?

Alfred soltó un suspiro, de todos modos necesitaba un descanso- ok de acuerdo.

Peter soltó un grito de alegría arrastrando a Alfred hasta el salón donde Mini-Peter marcaba el lugar como una "X" en un mapa de tesoro.

-mira- señalo el niño.

-está… está detrás del tapiz- Alfred toco el relieve de la puerta con sumo cuidado- Que raro ¿no?

-¿Crees que se pueda abrir?

-Necesitaremos la llave- razono Alfred con el ceño fruncido- espera un momento.

El mayor fue a la cocina donde estaba Arthur regresando después de un rato con él.

-¿No quieres saber que hay ahí?

-Oh por favor Alfred ¿A caso crees que me voy a creer…

Arthur paro en seco en la entrada del salón, frunciendo el ceño mirando a Peter que tocaba la puerta con una mano y le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos fingiendo un puchero.

-¡Ah! ¿De verdad?-se inclinó junto a Peter sacando una navaja de su bolsillo- si Lovino nos cobra esto YO no voy a pagarlo ¿Entendieron?

Alfred y Peter asintieron sentándose cada uno a los flancos de Arthur que con sumo cuidado cortaba el papel para quitárselo a la puerta pequeña, como hecha para un niño. De madera oscura y vieja al igual que el picaporte.

-vamos a necesitar una llave grande, tal vez negra.

Los tres buscaron por todas partes la llave que correspondía a la puerta pero después de un rato sin éxito los adultos se dieron por vencidos.

Tal vez la llave estaba perdida.

-Podríamos forzar la cerradura.

-¿Estas bromeando Alfred? Eso no se hace- ambos caminaron a la cocina discutiendo de la puerta y de la cena.

Peter miro por última vez la puerta preguntándose qué habría tras de ella.

¿Tal vez el país de las maravillas?

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Me disculpo por tardar en subir el segundo capitulo, esperaba actualizar el lunes, pero por cuestiones escolares -entre exámenes, tareas y entrega de practicas me volví loca-.

Así que... ¿Esperaban que Peter abriera la puerta en este capitulo? Lamento decirles que falta un poco para que lo haga, pero alégrense (?) que Sebo tendrá mas protagonismo gracias a eso.

También aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que han leído ¡Muchas gracias!

**Safiro-san: **¡Yo también pienso que esta pelicula no es para niños y el libro mucho menos! Aun así es de mis favoritas y no pierdo la oportunidad de verla cada que puedo.

**Shimmy Tsu:** Muchas gracias. Es un alivio que pienses que los personajes son los adecuados, créeme que tarde mucho el elegir a los secundarios. SeboSea x ever! 3 A diferencia de Wybie quiero que Sebo tenga mas protagonismo en la historia.

¡Correcto! Se ha ganado un cupcake :v Tengo una pequeña obsesión por los 2p y Ollie es mi favorito. No es malo... solo es... excéntrico~ Tiene sus razones para portarse como lo hace y a decir verdad 2pUSA tiene la mayor parte de culpa.

**Sailor:** Lovi es un loquillo y bueno quiero que sea una historia con momentos cómicos. Lovi y Alfred se llevaran algunos. Ademas de que el pobre tiene que ser padre-madre de Sebo que se la pasa haciendo travesuras.

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **_


	4. Sebastián

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz, si fuera mío el UsUk seria canon.

**Advertencias:** Ligeras insinuaciones yaoi (UsUk, Rochu, GerIta, Spamano y algo de RusEng) algo de yuri (nyo!GerIta), un gato que habla, cupcakes envenenados, ooc y mi interpretación algo bizarra de Coraline.

El titulo de los capítulos va de acuerdo a una canción del Soundtrack de Coraline, en este caso seria "Wybie"

* * *

La hora del desayuno en la casa "Jones" constaba de café o té, vitaminas, cereal de fibra con leche y una tostada sin nada.

-La puerta es muy vieja ¿A dónde crees que lleve?

-Está cerrada Alfred, a donde quiera que lleve no nos quieren ahí.

-¿Un sótano quizá? ¿O un bunker?- opino Peter con Mini-Peter sentado en su regazo.

-No importa-murmuro Arthur antes de darle una mordida a su tostada-No te olvides de tomarte tus vitaminas Peter.

El niño hizo una mueca de desagrado, recordando con tristeza los desayunos que preparaba su madre consistiendo de fruta, huevos, tocino, pan caliente o tal vez algún postre y jugo de naranja. Incluso la noche anterior habían cenado una pizza insípida del congelador.

-¿Cuándo vas a cocinar tú?-le pregunto a su hermano, prefería la comida que Arthur preparaba y curiosamente siempre terminaba quemada a cualquier cosa que Alfred guardara en el congelador.

Alfred casi se ahoga con su café mirando a Peter horrorizado, tenía que pensar rápido antes que Arthur contestara- ¿Qué tienes en la mano Peter?

El niño observo la mano que Alfred señalaba, aún tenía la irritación producida por la varita venenosa del primer día.

-Habrá que comprarle algo para la irritación- opino Arthur mirando la marca rojiza.

Alfred asintió- También habrá que comprar algo para ti, tienes un caso de irritación de escritor en tu tra…

Arthur golpeo la mesa con su taza parando la verborrea de Alfred, rojo como un tomate- I… idiota si quieres seguir vivo para cuando tu editor venga te aconsejo que pares y termines tu escrito.

Alfred soltó una risa estruendosa antes de levantarse, al pasar junto a Arthur se inclinó para besar su mejilla suavemente. En respuesta Arthur le miro feo.

-Te he dicho que no hagas eso frente al niño.

-Un beso en la mejilla no va a matarlo- murmuro Alfred antes de salir de la cocina sin mirarlos y encogiéndose de hombros. Una vez que se fuera el ambiente se volvió tenso, Arthur mirando su taza abstraído en sus pensamientos y Peter intentando encontrar figuras en su cereal.

El niño estaba consiente que su hermano y su novio no tenían ninguna muestra de afecto en su presencia y se preguntaba qué tan molesto era eso para los mayores: Arthur parecía tomarlo con indiferencia, ¿Pero Alfred? ¿Qué tanto le afectaba a él?

X X X X

Había dejado de llover hacia poco y Peter había aprovechado para salir a dar una vuelta, aunque no tenía un rumbo fijo, supuso que el ambiente pesado que se había formado desde el desayuno se relajaría un poco. Arthur dudo un momento antes de dejarlo salir, una densa neblina rodeaba la casa. Al final el niño se salió con la suya con la condición de que no se alejara mucho.

Al salir de la casa se encontró con un montón de sobres, se los mostro a su muñeco que estaba cómodamente guardado en su mochila asomando solo la cabeza y un brazo -Mira Mini-Peter, el correo.

Ilusionado con recibir correspondencia de sus amigos tomo los sobres esperando ver un "Wilhelmina Barton*" u "Otto Oxenstierna**" pero ninguna, todas tenían por remitente a Natalia Arlovskaya dirigidas a Iván Braginski.

-Natalia… Natalia… Natalia…-murmuraba mientras pasaba los sobres, ella sin duda era una acosadora, sentía lastima por Iván.

-¿Te divierte la vista pequeño?

Peter elevo la vista para encontrarse con un hombre sumamente alto, de cabello claro, ojos violetas y una enorme bufanda ondeante –Eeehhh ¿su correo?- ofreció tímidamente a quien seguramente era Iván.

El hombre tomo los sobres dirigiéndole a Peter una leve sonrisa que le causo un escalofrió.

-¿Así que tú eres el nuevo vecino? ¿Y tus padres?

-¿Perdón?

-Los dos tipos que están contigo ¿Son tus padres?

Peter negó fuertemente haciendo que el hombre alzara una ceja.

-Son mi hermano y su… amigo.

-Deben de ser muy buenos amigos ¿no?

-Se llevan bien- respondió encogiendo los hombros sin prestar atención al tono de Iván.

-Me pregunto si están conscientes de lo peligroso que es dejar a un niño solo en estos lugares- murmuro el hombre para sí, aun así Peter logro escucharlo- hablare con tu hermano luego, cuídate mucho niño.

-Me llamo Peter.

-Entonces, cuídate mucho Peter***

-¡Se dice Peter!- mascullo el niño mientras Iván desaparecía entre la niebla, el niño curioso lo siguió hasta verlo desaparecer por las escaleras laterales de la casa. Por un tiempo más Peter se mantuvo en ese lugar intentando imaginar qué clase de persona era ese hombre.

-¡Buenos días!- una voz a su espalda lo hizo voltearse rápidamente, una mujer castaña se mantenía en las escaleras de la entrada con tres grandes perros que la jalaban cariñosamente, dedicándole una sonrisa enorme. Vestía un jersey turquesa, mallones negros y botas altas- Mi nombre es Felicia y soy tu vecina ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El niño se acercó a ella con cuidado pues los animales comenzaron a lanzar ladridos suaves como advertencia- tranquilos chicos, tengo que hablar con él un rato.

-Me llamo Peter Kirkland- murmuro cuando estuvo cerca.

-Es un placer conocerte Pietro.

-Peter-le corrigió el niño mientras Blackie, Berlitz y Aster le olfateaban con curiosidad.

-Es lo mismo cariño.

La mujer lo invito a caminar con ella y él acepto pues no tenía nada más que hacer. Por un rato hablaron sobre el clima que estaba pésimo pero que era inusual para la época, un poco sobre los perros que la mujer llevaba, hasta le había dejado tomar la correa de uno y otro rato más sobre los arbustos de hierba venenosa que había en los alrededores de la casa.

-Yo también me he lastimado con ellos, más de una vez cuando era niña. Pero si intentas sembrar algo más en estas tierras se seca pronto, es como si lo único que pudiese crecer son esos arbustos.

Peter miro las malezas y los arbustos resecos -¿No crece nada más aquí?

-Antes crecían hermosas flores y arbustos verdes, mi hermano se dedicaba a sembrarlas. Espera Blackie no te comas eso…

-¿Sebastián?- pregunto el niño mientras Felicia luchaba con Blackie para quitarle algo del hocico.

Felicia lo miro sorprendida -¿Cómo sabes que somos hermanos? ¿Él te lo dijo?

El niño encogió los hombros -se parecen mucho.

La chica se echó a reír acariciando a Aster que le reclamaba atención – no nos parecemos en nada, pero tengo otro hermano que se parecía a mí, él plantaba y mantenía el jardín junto al abuelo, pero ahora...-su mirada se dirigió a la casa y por un instante Peter pudo entrever molestia en ella.

\- ¿Qué te parece la casa?-pregunto mientras retomaban la marcha.

-¿eh?-Peter también miro a la casa intentando ver lo que Felicia parecía observar-Que esta… ¿vieja?

-¿No sientes algo extraño?

-No… ¿debería?

-Bueno, pasan cosas raras en ella… a veces desaparecen "cosas"

-¿un ladrón?-Berlitz lanzo un gruñido.

-No lo creo- negó la muchacha- podrían ser solo las ratas, de todos modos debes de tener cuidado.

-¿Por qué? En hombre que vive arriba me dijo lo mismo.

-Bueno, este es un lugar peligroso, no deberías bajar la guardia por nada- Felicia le acaricio la cabeza y su mirada se perdió por un momento.

-¡Peter!-el grito los distrajo del ambiente extraño que se había formado, los tres perros ladraron con entusiasmo pues Sebastián corría hacia ellos pero al ver a Felicia se paró en seco.

-_sorella…_

-¡Buenos días Sebo! ¿Lovino te dejo salir?

El chico se acercó a ellos con renuencia- vine a invitar a Peter a jugar.

X X X X

Lovino miraba a Peter con interés reciproco, el niño debía admitir que los miembros que conocía de la familia Vargas se parecían mucho entre sí, variando el color de cabello pero todos de la gama de los castaños, la forma de los ojos variando en su color pero enmarcados por grandes pestañas negras, nariz respingada, piel blanquecina e incluso todos tenían ese mechón extraño.

-te pareces a tu hermano-dictamino Lovino después de un rato de estar pensando algo parecido.

-solo un poco.

-también te pareces al tipo que esta con él.

Peter rio levemente, si las "bestias" lo escucharan seguro se azotarían contra el suelo. Todo menos emparentarse con Alfred. Cuando Sebastián entro a la sala con los brazos llenos de juguetes y videojuegos Lovino dio un lago suspiro.

-Estaré fuera un tiempo, ni se les ocurra salir ¿Entendieron? De todos modos ya he llamado al bastardo de Antonio y llegara a cuidarlos en una hora.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con Felicia?-pregunto Peter después de que Lovino se fuera.

-No creo que sea buena idea, está loca.

-A mí me parece muy cuerda.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza- habla sobre cosas raras, voces y risas que no existen, Lovino dice que es por culpa de Feliciano.

-¿Quién?

El castaño parecía arrepentido, encogiéndose y mordiendo su lengua en forma de castigo-No… no importa en realidad. Él desapareció hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Desapareció?- Peter recordó las palabras que Felicia le dijera antes "_A veces desaparecen cosas"_

_¿Cosas o personas?_

-Tal vez se aburrió y huyo de aquí, siendo sinceros este no es el mejor lugar para vivir.

Peter le dio la razón en eso.

El ruido de algo rompiéndose llamo la atención de ambos- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Debe ser el gato… a veces entra en la casa, se mueve por ahí como si todo le perteneciera.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina dónde provenía el ruido, un vaso o lo que fuera uno estaba disperso en el piso.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí?

No había rastro del gato solo un murmullo extraño, algo así como risas ¿O eran las hojas del árbol?

-Espero que Lovino no se entere de esto- murmuro Sebastián mientras recogía los pedazos de vidrio del suelo.

Mientras el castaño limpiaba Peter inspecciono la cocina que era amplia, permanecía en ella un aroma delicioso a comida casera, las paredes eran blancas y todo se veía pulcro y ordenado a excepción de una mancha negra un poco más arriba del marco de la puerta. Parecía ser una llave grande y vieja.

-¿De dónde es esa llave?

-¿eh?- Sebastián dirigió la mirada a donde Peter apuntaba con el dedo- no sé, he intentado con todas las puertas de esta casa con esa llave y ninguna abre ¿Por qué?

-¿Crees que sea del Palacio Rojo?

-Puede ser, la llave es vieja y esa casa también lo es… aunque nunca he estado ahí.

Una sonrisa traviesa se expandió por el rostro de Peter.

-Sebo trae una silla.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Solo hazlo!

Con renuencia el chico obedeció y así una silla y unos directorios más tarde Peter tenía la llave en sus manos.

-¡Vamos!- el rubio tomo las manos del otro que estaba tenso y casi enterrado en su lugar.

-La llave no abre ninguna puerta Peter.

-Aquí no, pero hay una puerta en el Palacio que necesita una llave. Tú tienes la llave yo tengo la puerta ¡vamos!

-Lovino me…

-Regresaremos antes de que llegue- al ver que no lo convencía intento otra táctica- bueno, supongo que esto es demasiado para una niñita.

-No soy una niñita.

-Si lo eres, una que le teme a su hermano ¡Que patético! Yo no le temo a Arthur.

Sebastián se mordió el labio interior pensando- De… de acuerdo, pero solo porque tú me lo pediste ¡Y yo no le temo a Lovino!

-Si claro- murmuro el rubio con una sonrisa- dame la mano niñita que yo te voy a proteger de tu hermano.

Sebastián acepto a regañadientes murmurando cosas como "Si Lovino me mata regresare por ti" y parecidos. Apretó la mano de Peter con fuerza mientras salían, desobedecer directamente a Lovino era seguramente de las cosas más temerarias que había hecho en su corta vida, si sobrevivía intentaría hacerlo de nuevo.

X X X X

Arthur se encontraba discutiendo con Iván cuando ambos niños entraron como bólidos al Palacio.

-¿Qué no ibas a jugar en casa de Lovino?

-¡Luego!-grito Peter a lo lejos y sin voltear.

Sebastián miraba emocionado a su alrededor, en el salón principal la puerta los estaba esperando.

-Aquí esta.

-No sabía que existía esta puerta.

-Pensé que nunca habías estado en esta casa.

-no… pero no aparece en los planos.

-¿Planos? Tu vida sí que es muuuuuy aburrida como para que revises los planos de una casa.

-¡Oh, cállate!

Entre risas Peter coloco la llave en la cerradura que poco a poco se fue abriendo.

-¿Listo?

Sebastián asintió.

-Bien…

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, pero para su sorpresa esta estaba sellada con ladrillos.

-¿QUEEEEEE?

* * *

*Wilhelmina Barton = Wy. Me gusta la idea de mantener a todas las micronaciones como amigos y como Coraline tiene dos amigos pensé que Wy quedaba mejor para ser la amiga que solo sale en la foto XD Escogí Wilhelmina porque su diminutivo es Will y para mi suena como Wy :v y Barton es el apellido que George deValier le dio a Australia y como son "hermanos" se lo deje así.

**Otto Oxenstierna = Ladonia. Es también uno de los amigos que Peter dejo en Inglaterra, el nombre lo tome del fandom :v

***Iván pronuncia el nombre de Peter en su idioma que es diferente a como se pronuncia en ingles pero no quise escribirlo con el alfabeto cirílico.

**NA:** Bueno he aquí el tercer capítulo, lo siento si tarde tanto en escribirlo pero entre mis finales e inicio de servicio no me dio tiempo de nada DX De todos modos agradezco a quienes lo estén leyendo.

P.d. Les dije que Sebo tendría más participación aquí aunque siento que quedo medio ooc pero bueno, es un niño que ha sido asustado toda su vida con cuentos sobre el Palacio rojo y cosas que le pueden pasar si desobedece a Lovino y siendo sinceros a mí no me gustaría hacer enojar a un Lovi en modo de hermano súper sobreprotector. De todos modos en la historia Wybie es medio miedoso de su abuela XD Con el paso del tiempo Sebo tomara un poquito más de valor~

Por cierto ¿No aman al gato? Anda por ahí como si todo fuera suyo :P -y tal vez lo sea-


	5. Dreaming

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz, si fuera mío el UsUk seria canon.

**Advertencias:** Ligeras insinuaciones yaoi (UsUk, Rochu, GerIta, Spamano y algo de RusEng) algo de yuri (nyo!GerIta), un gato que habla, cupcakes envenenados, ooc y mi interpretación algo bizarra de Coraline.

El titulo de los capítulos va de acuerdo a una canción del Soundtrack de Coraline.

* * *

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Lovino dice que estaré castigado hasta mi próxima vida._

_-Exageras_

_-ok, ok solo será una semana sin salir de casa ni juegos ni nada._

_-¿Una semana? Eso es cruel._

_-Pudo haber sido peor, podría haberme prohibido verte._

_-Si… lo siento._

_-No te preocupes ¿Quién diría que regresaría temprano? Tengo que colgar antes que se dé cuenta, suerte esta semana e intenta no morir de aburrimiento sin mí._

_-Lo mismo digo._

_-Ciao!_

Peter colgó el teléfono desanimado, la única persona con la que podía jugar estaba castigada. Bueno, a empezar de nuevo ¿Cuantas ventanas había contado?

X X X X

Al anochecer y sin ánimo, Peter se tumbó en su cama mirando el techo resquebrajado de color gris. La cena una vez más había sido una rebanada de pizza congelada. Sus juguetes y ropa ya estaban acomodados en su lugar y aun así se sentía un extraño en esa habitación, en esa casa. Mini-Peter descansaba en la cajonera junto a la cama -Creo que seremos solo tú y yo esta semana.

Dio un bufido escondiendo la cara en sus almohadas –Quiero irme de este lugar…

Los murmullos de la tarde volvieron a repetirse, Peter los utilizo como una nana para mecerse y dormir. En un principio sonaban como hojas moviéndose pero al avanzar la noche el murmullo fue convirtiéndose en algo parecido a una canción;

_Estamos locos pero somos muchos,_

_Somos muchos y estamos locos,_

_Estábamos aquí antes de que llegaras,_

_Seguiremos aquí cuando te vayas._

Esta servía de fondo para lo que estaba soñando; grandes sombras cuyos ojos parecían puntos rojos y brillantes, con sonrisas escalofriantes que se acercaban a él cada vez más y más. Sus manos parecían garras queriendo atraparlo y casi lo logran cuando despertó.

Perturbado salió de la cama, tal vez podría dormir con su hermano. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio de su hermano de donde salían unos ronquidos profundos que seguramente eran de Alfred y un murmullo quejumbroso que era de Arthur. Con sumo cuidado entro en la habitación, Alfred ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama y Arthur dormía de costado justo en la orilla de esta con el ceño fruncido. Peter sonrió levemente, sería imposible mover un poco a Alfred para meterse en la cama. Salió de la habitación pensando que tal vez un poco de leche le ayudaría a recuperar el sueño.

Al regresar y frente al salón principal escucho un ruido extraño, levemente abrió la puerta, toda la habitación estaba en penumbra, solo una rendija de luz que se colaba tras de él, que proyectaba su sombra como una gran sombra deforme sobre la alfombra: parecía un hombre alto y muy delgado.

Peter iba a encender las luces cuando vio que una figura extraña que salía lentamente de debajo del sofá, con rapidez surco la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta que parecía entre abierta y entro en ella.

-Imposible- murmuro Peter mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta.

Con cuidado termino de abrir esta y para su sorpresa los ladrillos habían desaparecido. En su lugar había un túnel largo que parecía un espiral de color azul y rosa. Sintió que algo lo llamaba, una fuerza extraña que lo atraía, entro en el túnel gateando, todas las paredes tenían la consistencia de un malvavisco, era un poco difícil de avanzar y aunque se veía largo e interminable pronto llego hasta el otro extremo.

Ya fuera del túnel observo a su alrededor con sumo cuidado, las paredes, muebles y alfombra eran idénticos a su casa. Sacudió su cabeza confundido ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¡Todo era igual! Excepto…

El cuadro de la pared, las personas en el cuadro se encontraban lanzando sus tazas por doquier con sonrisas extrañas, tenía colores chillones resaltando el rosa y azul.

En el ambiente se escuchaba un murmullo extraño como si alguien canturreara una canción demasiado feliz. El aire estaba impregnado de un aroma delicioso que hizo a su estómago gruñir, Peter se encamino a la cocina de dónde provenía el aroma y el tarareo esperando descubrir al dueño.

Al entrar a la habitación vio a un hombre de espaldas, se parecía a Arthur, tenía el alborotado cabello rubio pero con ligeros tonos rosados, vestía un chaleco rosa, camisa blanca y pantalón caqui.

-¿Arthur? ¿Qué haces aquí a media noche?

El hombre se dio la vuelta, en definitiva se parecía a Arthur, solo que su piel era más blanca casi pálida, parecía un poco más alto y delgado.

-¡Peter!-exclamo el hombre con alegría, dejando de lado el tazón que estaba batiendo, se acercó con rapidez hasta el niño para abrazarlo con fuerza, sus brazos se sentían fríos y huesudos -que bueno que llegaste, es casi la hora de la cena.

Al estar cerca de ese Arthur, Peter pudo apreciar la palidez de la piel que contrastaba con las pequeñas manchitas esparcidas en sus mejillas, la sonrisa extraña que se dibujaba en su rostro tan rara que le dio escalofríos y sus ojos que eran de color turquesa.

-Tú… tú no eres mi hermano- balbuceo el niño aturdido mientras se alejaba un poco de aquel extraño sujeto - mi hermano no tiene los ojos a… azu… azu…

-¿Azu? ¿Azu? ¿Azules?- _Arthur_ soltó una risita que le dio mala espina, sentía que la había escuchado en otro lado-¿Te gustan? Son como los tuyos dulzura~ -señalo sus ojos con orgullo- Además el verde es un color muy soso ¿No crees? Y no debes tenerme miedo, soy tu otro hermano.

"Lo que me faltaba" pensó el niño horrorizado "Otro hermano". _Arthur_ (si es que se llamaba así) se alejó de él para sacar de horno lo que fuera que estuviese cocinando, abrió la puerta y para sorpresa de Peter no olía a quemado, olía realmente delicioso.

-¿Puedes llamar a Al para que venga a cenar?

Peter se quedó parado en su lugar, observando los movimientos de _Arthur,_ aun aturdido. ¿Al? ¿Se refería a Alfred?

-Anda, está afuera- indico señalando la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero.

Sin perder de vista a _Arthur_ el niño salió de la cocina, no había luz en el patio, todo se veía oscuro y solo se podía distinguir las siluetas de grandes arbustos que adornaban los contornos de la casa pero no había rastros de Al.

Deambulo un poco por el patio que, a diferencia del otro patio parecía tener vida, los arbustos estaban repletos de hojas verdes, en el centro del jardín había un pequeño rosal lleno de hermosas flores encarnadas. Se acercó a este con la intención de tocar una de las flores cuando algo paso zumbando junto a su oído dándole a la flor que iba a tocar destrozándola en el acto. Era una bola de béisbol.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un intruso?- la voz a su espalda sonaba tosca con un dejo de peligro en ella. Al girarse encontró a Al, que era más alto y corpulento que Alfred, con la piel ligeramente más tostada, el cabello castaño, los ojos rojizos tras unos lentes oscuros y una sonrisa escalofriante, pero no tanto como la de _Arthur_. Traía un bate recargado en el hombro.

-¡No soy un intruso! Soy Peter…-si Arthur lo había reconocido, esperaba que Al lo hiciera.

-Es lo mismo- murmuro sin disimular su mal humor- ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… es decir **él** dice que es hora de cenar.

-¿Te gusta el beisbol?- pregunto sin hacerle caso, golpeando repetidamente su mano izquierda con el bate.

-¿Eh? Ah… si mucho.

-Bien- Al tomo la pelota sin hacerle caso a la rosa destrozada- esto va para ti…

Lanzo la pelota al aire y con fuerza la golpeo lanzándola lejos, tan lejos que Peter estaba seguro había traspasado la cancha y llegado hasta el pozo. Sin decirle nada más, Al emprendió el camino a la cocina, presuroso Peter lo siguió.

-Estoy muerto de hambre- anuncio al entrar- más te vale que hayas hecho algo bueno.

Arthur soltó varias risitas mientras Al y Peter se sentaban en la mesa, había un enorme pollo asado su color dorado lo hacía ver delicioso, mazorcas de maíz, puré de papa, guisantes y una pila enorme de pastelillos de varios colores.

Peter dio las gracias, Al gruño y Arthur soltó más risas antes de comer. Tenía tanta hambre que no se paró a pensar, estaba riquísimo _"Como el de mamá"._

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Arthur al escuchar los ruiditos de satisfacción que soltaba de vez en cuando Peter.

-Está muy rico- murmuro con un poco de comida en la boca, fascinado con el tren que corría por la mesa llevando todo tipo de aderezos- ¿Qué hay de tomar?

-¿Qué te gustaría?

-¡Malteada!- dicho esto del techo bajo el candelabro con pequeños contenedores que traían todo tipo de malteadas y bebidas, Peter se sirvió una que tenía un peculiar color amarillo y naranja.

Arthur apago las luces y coloco un enorme pastel frente a él, tenía escrito "Bienvenido a Casa" en letras rojas con varias velitas decorándolo. El niño miro a Arthur con interrogación. Arthur sonrió.

-Te hemos estado esperando durante mucho tiempo Peter.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, estaba seguro que vendrías algún día, y que entonces seríamos una verdadera familia ¿verdad Al?

Al se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando un punto indefinido de la pared con el ceño fruncido, se sintió un ligero golpe por debajo de la mesa y Al dio un respingo- ¿Verdad que si?

-No es lo mismo sin ti- murmuro el otro sin convencer mucho a Peter pero Arthur parecía complacido con la respuesta.

-No sabía que tenía otro hermano- comentó Peter con cautela.

\- Todo el mundo tiene más de un hermano.

-¿En serio?

\- Pues claro que sí dulzura.

-¿También te llamas Arthur?

_Arthur_ soltó más risitas- Claro cariño, me llamo Arthur ¿Cómo mas podría llamarme?

-No lo sé…

-Puedes decirme Arthie si quieres y cuando termines de cenar ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato?

-¿Jugar?- desde que vivía con Arthur, este nunca se había ofrecido a jugar con el- ¿A qué?

-Yo amo jugar a las escondidas y más si es en la lluvia.

-¿Cuál lluvia?

Al soltó un gruñido, antes de que un rayo cruzara el cielo haciendo brillar la habitación y los dientes blancos de la sonrisa de Arthur, espantando a Peter.

-Nos ensuciaremos de barro ¿No odias el barro?

-Nos fascina el barro- esta vez fue Al quien hablo riéndose y mirando a Arthie.

-Los niños siempre están llenos de barro- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con la sonrisa tensa- además, el barro ayuda a curar las irritaciones- explico intentando alcanzar la mano lastimada de Peter.

Peter escondió su mano bajo la mesa- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Yo se muchas cosas de ti _dulzura_.

El niño se estremeció bajándose de la silla comenzando a caminar hacia atrás- yo… me encantaría quedarme a jugar. Pero tengo que regresar a casa con el otro Arthur.

-¡Pero yo soy el otro Arthur!- replico Arthie con el semblante herido.

-Con el otro, otro Arthur… ¿Arthur número uno?-Peter choco con Al sobresaltándose, el hombre se veía más alto e intimidante a la luz de las velitas -creo que es hora de irme a dormir.

-¡Pero claro! Tu habitación esta lista.

Antes de que Peter replicara algo, Al lo cargo sobre su hombro y junto a Arthie lo llevaron a la habitación que se suponía era la suya. Esta era distinta de la habitación que tenía en casa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de manera que simulaba el mar y una enorme playa, con la boca abierta Peter miro como las olas rompían en la arena pintada incluso las nubes se movían.

También había pequeñas libélulas que revoloteaban por toda la habitación al pasar a su lado le saludaron con vocecillas chillonas -¡Hola Peter! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!

En los estantes había libros con dibujos que se retorcían, en su baúl de juguetes todo se movía, rechinaba y hablaba. Incluso las pocas fotos que tenía se movían.

-¡Peter!

-¡No es posible!- el niño se abalanzo sin creerlo a la foto donde Will y Otto le llamaban, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- ¿Son ustedes? ¿De verdad?

-pues claro que si idiota-le respondió Will con una sonrisa sacudiéndose la ligera capa de nieve que tenían sus hombros.

-iremos a verte en verano, no desesperes- Otto formaba una bola de nieve listo para lanzársela a Will.

Entre sus pies se deslizó la misma figura que viera en el salón principal desapareciendo bajo la cama. Peter curioso se arrodilló y miró debajo: un par de ojitos rojos le devolvieron la mirada.

-Hola ¿Quién eres?

Arthie se acercó hasta donde estaba, extendió la mano y la criatura salió poco a poco, tenía la forma de un conejo grande y rechoncho de color café, con alas en el lomo y una colita esponjosa.

-Es mi mascota-dijo Arthie mientras el animal se acomodaba en sus brazos- se llama Flying Chocolate Bunny.

-Eres un genio con los nombres- le molesto Al, desde el marco de la puerta y después de ahogar su risa con una tos nada disimulada, Peter se mordió la lengua para evitar reírse. Si Arthie se ofendió lo disimulo bien pues solo repuso.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras cariño, pero es muy inteligente.

-¿Sabe hablar?- después de todo lo que había visto, que el conejo con alas hablara no le sorprendería.

Arthie miro medio sorprendido al conejo, este negó con la cabeza, en su cara se formó algo parecido a una sonrisa maliciosa, Peter pensó que era una sonrisa desagradable.

El conjunto de emociones comenzaron a hacer mella en él, con un bostezo se fue recostando poco a poco en la cama. Arthie tomo su mano y aplico algo en ella, olía a tierra mojada. Peter supuso que era el barro del que había hablado e igual no le importó, el sueño lo tenía casi rendido.

Entre sueños sintió que lo arropaban con cuidado y una habilidad asombrosa adquirida solo con la práctica. Un beso frio en la frente y un "Buenas noches" que le trasmitieron el cariño que no había sentido desde hace mucho.

X X X X

Peter bostezo antes de quitarse las cobijas de encima, estirándose un poco antes de abrir los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Su habitación estaba tal y como la recordaba, gris y sosa.

No se sorprendió, era obvio que había sido un sueño.

-¿Verdad que si Mini-Peter?

Inconscientemente se rasco donde tenía la irritación, no había nada ahí.

-¿Sera posible?

Corrió hasta el salón tropezándose con Alfred que andaba por el pasillo medio dormido y murmurando algo sobre el mal humor de Arthur por las mañanas. La puerta estaba esperándolo medio abierta, Peter frunció el ceño al ver la pared de ladrillos sellando la entrada.

Vaya sueño loco el que había tenido.

* * *

**NA:** Termine este capitulo antes de lo esperado, hasta yo me sorprendo~

Bueno, para los que lo estaban esperando... ¡Peter ha entrado a la puerta! Manejar a los 2p es algo difícil, escribía y escribía el capitulo porque la actitud de Arthie/Oliver no me gustaba pero al final me quede con esto, me disculpo si quedo demasiado ooc :P

En fin, recibo todo tipo de criticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar eso, porque aun falta mucho por terminar, planeo hacer un capitulo por cada _maravilla_ que Arthie le muestre a Peter.

Mañana comienzan mis clases de nuevo, pero al ser inicio de semestre siempre es muy tranquilo y podre escribir mas rápido.

¡Agradezco a quienes lo estén leyendo!


	6. The song of the Other Alfred -Omake-

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz, si fuera mío el UsUk seria canon.

**Advertencias:** Des variaciones de mi cabeza en forma de omake :v

* * *

Sin perder de vista a _Arthur_ el niño salió de la cocina, no había luz en el patio, todo se veía oscuro y solo se podía distinguir las siluetas de grandes arbustos que adornaban los contornos de la casa pero no había rastros de Al.

Deambulo un poco por el patio que a diferencia del otro patio parecía tener vida, los arbustos estaban repletos de hojas verdes, en el centro del jardín había un pequeño rosal lleno de hermosas flores encarnadas. Se acercó a este con la intención de tocar una de las flores cuando algo paso zumbando junto a su oído dándole a la flor que iba a tocar destrozándola en el acto. Era una bola de béisbol.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un intruso?- la voz a su espalda sonaba tosca con un dejo de peligro en ella. Al girarse encontró a Al, que era más alto y corpulento que Alfred, con la piel ligeramente más tostada, el cabello castaño, los ojos rojizos escondidos tras unos lentes oscuros y una sonrisa escalofriante, pero no tanto como la de _Arthur_. Traía un bate recargado en el hombro.

-¡No soy un intruso! Soy Peter…-si Arthur lo había reconocido, esperaba que Al lo hiciera.

-Es lo mismo- murmuro sin disimular su mal humor- Así que por fin has llegado…

Peter lo miraba sin entender.

-bueno…- el hombre parecía acomplejado- Arthie me pidió que hiciera esto para ti.

Se aclaró la garganta mientras tomaba el bate entre sus dos manos. De un instante a otro comenzó a bailar de manera graciosa yendo de un lado para otro utilizando el bate como bastón.

-Mi canción habla solo de Pe…

Al se detuvo en seco con la cara tan roja como un tomate y el ceño fruncido.

-¡ARTHUR! ¡SE ACABO, OLVIDALO! ¡NO ME PAGAS LO SUFICIENTE PARA HACER ESTO!

Al camino hacia la cocina mientras gritaba, presuroso Peter lo siguió mordiéndose la lengua pues estaba seguro que soltaría una risa.

* * *

**NA: **Desde que planee este fanfic, la escena donde el otro padre canta su canción se me venía a la cabeza una y otra vez. Pero es obvio que Al no iba a cantar y bailar frente a Peter así que cuando intentaba imaginarme la escena simplemente el Al de mi cabeza me decía "Vete a la mierda, yo jamás haría eso… no me pagas lo suficiente".


	7. Fantastic Garden

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz, si fuera mío el UsUk seria canon.

**Advertencias:** Ligeras insinuaciones yaoi (UsUk, Rochu, GerIta, Spamano y algo de RusEng) algo de yuri (nyo!GerIta), un gato que habla, cupcakes envenenados, ooc y mi interpretación algo bizarra de Coraline.

El titulo de los capítulos va de acuerdo a una canción del Soundtrack de Coraline.

* * *

-¡Fue demasiado real Alfred! Solo que no era Arthur era el otro Arthur-se detuvo a pensar un poco mirando a Mini-Peter en su regazo- Arthie en realidad.

-que nombre más estúpido- murmuro Arthur malhumorado mientras se servía una taza de té y salía de la cocina.

-también soñé contigo ¡Tenias el cabello castaño y jugabas béisbol!

Alfred sentado junto al niño, soltó una risa al terminar de sorber su café- Lamento decirte que soy pésimo jugando béisbol, nunca he podido darle a la bola, siempre abanico. Mi fuerte es el fútbol*

-En mi sueño eras muy bueno ¡Lanzaste la bola muy lejos, hasta el pozo!

Alfred volvió a reír antes de hablar-¿Crees que puedas conseguir algo del barro mágico del que hablaste? Creo que Arthur necesita un poco, está más irritable que de costumbre- Alfred susurraba las cosas rápidamente esperando que Arthur no escuchara nada. Peter se rio un poco.

-Creo que si…

-bueno, es hora de seguir trabajando- anuncio Alfred al ver entrar a Arthur de nuevo- aun me falta mucho por terminar ¿tienes mucho trabajo _Arthie_?

Arthur fulmino con la mirada a Alfred –No me llames así idiota.

-¿Por qué no? Es un nombre lindo-Alfred se acercó a Arthur apretando sus mejillas con fuerza- ¿No lo crees A-R-T-H-I-E?

Arthur alejo las manos de Alfred con un fuerte manotazo- Arthur. Y no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo aquí contigo, solo me falta corregir algunas cosas. ¿Qué harás hoy Peter? ¿Saldrás a jugar con Sebastián?

-No lo creo, Sebo está castigado.

Alfred que estaba a punto de abrazar a Arthur, o un intento de abrazarlo, se quedó estático mirando con sorpresa al niño-¿Castigado? ¿Porque vino aquí ayer?

-Lovino tiene algo en contra de que salga, creo que piensa que es… peligroso.

-Qué raro… -Arthur arrugo un poco el ceño mientras se sentaba con la mano en la babilla, señal de que estaba pensando en algo-el tipo raro que me abordo ayer me dijo lo mismo.

-¿El hombre alto con el que estabas hablando en la puerta?-pregunto Peter interesado, Alfred que estaba recargado en la mesa, miro a Arthur con interés eso no se lo había contado.

-¿Eh? ¡No!-Arthur se sofocó al ver ambas miradas azules sobre él- El otro tipo, el de cabello largo… creo que es chino, se llama Yao. Anda por ahí con un panda de peluche en los brazos y una expresión rara. Se acercó a mí preguntándome si podíamos hablar o creo que estaba hablando conmigo miraba a su oso de vez en cuando-se aclaró la garganta, un poco turbado-Bueno, el comenzó diciendo que este era un lugar peligroso para que los niños jueguen solos y que era mejor no dejarlos andar por ahí, que él lo sabe porque tiene un hermano de tu edad que siempre se escabulle de él y esas cosas. Luego se echó a correr escaleras arriba diciendo que su hermano lo estaba llamando.

-¿De verdad? ¿Hay otro niño por aquí?- pregunto el pequeño ilusionado.

-Bueno…-Arthur se rasco la nuca un poco incómodo- alguien lo estaba llamando es cierto, pero era el hombre alto de cabello claro, Iván. Al vernos se acercó a pedirme disculpas por cualquier cosa que Yao me dijera o hiciera, me dijo que Yao si tuvo un hermano que se perdió o algo así por estos lugares y eso le afecto mucho. Tuvimos una plática muy agradable después de eso.

-Sebo dijo algo parecido de uno de sus hermanos.

Ahora la atención de ambos adultos estaba sobre él. La mirada de Arthur no le gustaba nada y por el brillo en los ojos azules de Alfred parecía que estaba planeando su próximo libro.

-En realidad dijo que su hermano se había ido porque estaba aburrido del lugar-Peter intento calmar las dudas que obviamente nacían en su hermano. Conocía de sobra a Arthur como para saber que los permisos para salir estarían muy limitados después de eso. Por su lado Arthur no parecía muy convencido de la idea.

-Tal vez, sea más prudente que te quedes en casa por unos días mientras encuentro tiempo para hablar con Lovino sobre esto…

-¿En casa?-gracias a la lluvia que azotaba el lugar todas las tardes su tiempo fuera era escaso, y ahora también tenía que quedarse dentro por habérsele zafado la lengua.

-puedes ver la televisión- opino Alfred intentando hacerle más llevadera la "condena" al pobre niño, a él igual le hubiese podrido algo así.

Peter torció la boca, si quisiera ver la televisión lo hubiera hecho desde un principio- ¿Puedo salir al jardín?

-No hay nada que ver ahí Peter.

-Tampoco en la televisión.

_Touché._

Alfred sonrió un poco, si de terquedad y sarcasmo se trataba, los Kirkland podrían llevarse el premio, que si bien lo sabía él.

-Puedo intentar sacar las malas hierbas y preparar el jardín para cuando sembremos algo.

Arthur soltó un suspiro irritado-No tengo tiempo para sembrar nada ahora Peter, ya te lo había dicho.

-No espero que siembres algo conmigo-se defendió el niño-solo quiero salir, odio estar encerrado.

Arthur resoplo vencido mirando los ojos acuosos de Peter-De acuerdo, puedes salir pero solo al jardín, ir más allá está prohibido ¿Entendiste?

El niño asintió cabizbajo, peor es nada se dijo antes de salir de la cocina con Mini-Peter en brazos. Ambos adultos se quedaron un rato más en la cocina. Alfred se colocó detrás de Arthur rodeándolo con los brazos.

-No hay porque ser tan duros con el niño, Arthur.

El aludido soltó un suspiro acurrucándose en los brazos del americano-Sé que es duro para él, la muerte de nuestros padres, la mudanza, todo…

-Es duro para todos Arthur, pero lo estás haciendo bien.

-Solo quiero ser un buen hermano.

-Creo que eres el mejor hermano que Peter pudiera tener- Alfred beso la mejilla de Arthur antes de retirar sus brazos, ganándose una pequeña queja-aunque si fueras mi hermano serias un asco.

-¡Alfred!

Alfred soltó una risa estruendosa mientras corría al estudio, mejor se apuraba antes que Arthur le diese alcance.

X X X X

El jardín del Palacio Rojo había sido una cosa impresionante en su época, con arriates delimitados por grandes adobes y piedras de rio. Los caminos y escaleras entre estos también eran de piedra. Las flores y los arboles siempre estaban verdes y floreciendo. Pero ahora solo se veían arbustos de malas hierbas y plantas secas.

Peter había logrado sacar algunas de las malezas de cierta parte del jardín cuidando de alejarse de las hierbas venenosas. Hablando con Mini-Peter de lo maravilloso que sería si las plantas no estuviesen muertas, de lo que le gustaría sembrar ahí una vez que lograra conseguir las semillas.

-…rosas Mini-Peter ¡Rosas por todos lados! ¿No sería eso grandioso?

El juguete obviamente no le respondía, pero Peter podía jurar que a veces movía la cabeza ligeramente o tal vez era su imaginación.

-El jardín de mamá tenía rosas por todos lados, ella las amaba al igual que Arthur. Ahora que lo pienso, el Arthur de mi sueño tenía un rosal en su jardín ¿Crees que a él también le gusten las rosas Mini-Peter?

El niño se giró a ver a su muñeco el cual ya no estaba a su lado.

-¿Eh? ¡Mini-Peter!

Miro en todas direcciones buscando su juguete, a la izquierda, a la derecha, bajo el arbusto, sobre la reja, en la barda, en el hocico del gato…

-¡Oye!

El gato que acompañase a Sebastián el primer día que llegaron al Palacio Rojo, se encontraba sobre la barda, sentado cómodamente con Mini-Peter en el hocico, sus blancos colmillos se enterraban en el impermeable amarillo del juguete. Parecía que el gato se burlaba de él con una sonrisa irónica.

-¡Dame eso, no es tuyo! ¡Dámelo, gato malo!

El animal echó a andar con paso altivo ignorando por completo al niño, si no fuese porque llevaba su muñeco a quien sabe dónde, a Peter le habría hecho gracia la forma de caminar del gato que no concordaba con su aspecto rechoncho y colita esponjosa. Por el camino que iba tomando parecía que quería llevar el muñeco al pozo.

-Perfecto- se dijo Peter, tendría que echar a correr antes que el animal saliera del jardín o tendría problemas con Arthur.

El gato se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a la salida del jardín, frente a él se encontraba el hombre de cabello largo del que Arthur le hablara en la mañana. Este se arrodillo frente al animal y susurrándole algo hizo que soltara de mala gana al muñeco, Yao observo con detenimiento a Mini-Peter mientras el niño llegaba hasta él.

-¿Es tuyo este juguete?

-Ah… si

La voz de Yao era como un suave susurro y tal como dijo Arthur llevaba un panda de peluche con él, Peter supuso que tendría la edad de su hermano púes se veía muy joven.

-Qué extraño-Yao frunció el ceño-Xiao también tiene un juguete que se le parece ¿No es cierto Señor Panda? ¿Me pregunto en donde habrá quedado?

Peter se dio cuenta porque Arthur no estaba seguro si Yao estaba hablando con él. Yao le devolvió el juguete con un semblante extraño-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto.

-Peter-le respondió el niño con cautela.

-Que gusto que estés aquí Peter-Yao se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al Palacio Rojo, una sonrisa extraña surcaba su rostro-¡Qué bueno que Xiao tendrá alguien nuevo con quien jugar!

La frase sonaba más a una sentencia, a Peter le dieron escalofríos por eso.

X X X X

Peter se había ido a dormir sin cenar, prefería eso a la extraña mezcla de cosas que Alfred había hecho. Así con el estómago haciendo ruidos extraños y el extraño murmullo de antes empezó a dormirse. Aunque la canción de esa noche sonaba diferente a la otra:

_Tenemos garras y sonrisas crueles,_

_Sonrisas crueles y mentes torcidas,_

_Estábamos aquí antes de que cayeras en la trampa,_

_Te quedaras aquí para jugar a nuestro antojo. _

Como la noche anterior, la canción le servía de fondo para lo que estaba soñando; las grandes sombras con sus brillantes ojos rojos y sonrisas escalofriantes. Pero esta vez, Peter se encontraba entre las garras de las sombras que lo tironeaban de un lado a otro como si fuese un juguete. El niño quería gritar para que lo dejaran en paz, lo único que logro fue despertar temblando.

-Pe-pesadilla… solo fue una pesadilla-se dijo para calmarse, había sido tan real que casi podía jurar que escuchaba las garras de las sombras arrastrarse por el piso.

El cuerpo le tembló más cuando se dio cuenta que el sonido no provenía de su sueño, estaba ahí en su cuarto. Con cuidado se asomó por el costado de la cama, no podía haber algo ahí que lo lastimara, estaba seguro dentro de la casa o eso era lo que Arthur siempre decía. Y si había algo solo tenía que gritar lo suficientemente fuerte para que su hermano lo escuchara, si es que se hacía escuchar por sobre los ronquidos de Alfred.

Bajo la cama se podían ver un par de ojitos rojos, el niño casi podía escuchar su respiración pesada retumbándole en los oídos, abrió la boca para dejar escapar un grito cuando la cosa salió lentamente de sus escondite.

-¡Flying Chocolate Bunny!

La respiración del niño comenzó a calmarse al reconocer al esponjoso conejo café.

-Espera un segundo… ¡Es imposible! Tú eras parte de mi sueño ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

El conejo siguió su camino hasta la puerta de la habitación donde le dirigió una mirada como diciendo "¿Qué esperas?"

Peter salto de la cama, siguiendo al conejo por el pasillo y las escaleras hasta llegar al salón principal donde el conejo se coló por la puerta como la noche anterior. El niño se acercó hasta la puerta incrédulo de lo que había ahí, el túnel color azul y rosa.

Recorrió el túnel a toda prisa, como si la vida se le fuese en ello, el estómago le gruñía y casi podía saborear la comida de Arthie. El salón principal estaba oscuro y muy silencioso, nada del tarareo de su "otro hermano" e incluso el olor de comida era débil. Con paso cuidadoso se asomó a la cocina que estaba vacía pero la puerta trasera estaba abierta y una ligera luz iluminaba el jardín.

-¿Arthie?

-¡Peter!-De los arbustos cercanos se levantó la figura de Arthie haciéndolo ver por momentos más alto y delgado, traía un delantal lleno de tierra con herramientas para el jardín en los bolsillos y unos guantes - ¡Oh, Peter! ¡No te esperaba tan temprano, la sorpresa se ha arruinado!

A pesar de haber dicho eso, su semblante parecía complacido.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

Arthie soltó varias risas mientras se acercaba al niño, se quitó uno de los guantes para pasar su mano por su cabello.

-Bueno, el jardín ha estado algo soso últimamente y esperaba darle un mejor aspecto antes de que regresaras ¿Tu qué opinas?

Los ojos de Peter se iluminaron, si Arthur no quería arreglar el jardín con él, Arthie parecía bastante dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¡Me parece genial! ¿Qué piensas sembrar?

El hombre se cruzó de brazos con una mueca pensativa –mmm… pensaba en poner en los arriates flores de colores ¿Tal vez rosas?

Arthie chasqueo los dedos y los arriates se llenaron con enormes rosas de colores rojos, rosas y Peter podría jurar que hasta el fondo se veían unas azules. Las flores se abrían conforme el arriate aparecía y ocupaban casi todo el espacio de este, desprendían un perfume delicioso y un ligero brillo que las hacia sobresalir en la noche.

-Igual pensaba en cubrir la barda del jardín.

Con otro chasqueo la barda se cubrió con una enredadera cuyas flores gigantes parecían corazones que palpitaban y se iluminaban con cada movimiento.

-Creo que necesitamos algo de azul ¿Algunas Hortensias estarían bien?

Las flores crecieron justo detrás de ellos, bordeando la casa y dándole el toque final al trabajo de Arthie.

-¿Qué te parece cariño?

Peter estaba con la boca abierta, queriendo gritar e intentando no hacerlo para no quedar mal. Presa de su emoción se encaramo al arriate que estaba más cercano. Las flores en este eran de color escarlata intenso-Estas son muy bellas.

-Se llaman Evelyn Fison.

-¿Eh? Espera… ¿Tienen nombre?

Arthie soltó varias risas leves- Claro que si cariño, están la Beautiful Britain, City of London, English Miss, Melody Maker, Scarlet Queen Elizabeth, Sexy Rexy**…-el hombre las nombraba mientras señalaba cada uno de los arriates con dichas flores- y yo tengo mi propia creación que llamo Cupcake Sugar

La última eran las rosas de un color azul turquesa que despedía un aroma más dulzón que las otras como si oliese a caramelo.

-¡Es sorprendente!

Peter se paseó por todo el jardín que gracias a la tenue luz que lo iluminaba del Palacio y la luz de las flores le era fácil recorrer el camino. Se escuchaban campanitas y podía ver algunos insectos coloridos y brillantes correteando por ahí.

-Arthie, de verdad amo tu jardín.

-Nuestro jardín cariño-le corrigió el mayor haciendo que la sonrisa de Peter creciera- ¿Por cierto, ya has cenado?

Antes que el niño contestara su estómago le jugó una mala pasada rugiendo sonoramente

-Lo siento- murmuro apenado.

Arthie parpadeo un poco antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas

-Oh cariño, si tenías hambre lo hubieses dicho desde un principio, te habría preparado la cena primero.

-¡No! Así está bien.

-Bueno, solo tengo esto por el momento.

De la bolsa de su pantalón saco un montón de turrones envueltos en papeles brillantes.

-¿Quieres ir por Al mientras preparo la cena?- al ver el gesto afirmativo del niño, Arthie señalo un lugar más allá del jardín -Se encuentra en la cancha de beisbol.

-Asegúrate de llamar su atención y que vea quien eres antes de entrar- le grito el mayor agitando las manos cuando ya se encontraba lejos.

Peter no estaba seguro porque debía llamar la atención de Al antes de entrar a la cancha de beisbol, tal vez era porque al moreno no le gustaban los extraños.

Eso significaba que había más personas en ese lugar.

¿Habría otro Sebastián, Lovino, Iván, Yao o Felicia en ese lugar?

¿Cómo serían?

¿Igual de extraños y maravillosos como Arthie o Al?

El camino hacia la cancha estaba flaqueado por una arboleda de la que pendían luces como luciérnagas iluminándole el camino. Casi al salir de esta, el niño se detuvo para tomar aire y gritar.

-¡Al! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡Soy Peter!

Se quedó quieto intentando escuchar algún sonido como respuesta, había un ruido extraño, como si dos autos colisionaran una y otra vez. Peter se asomó con cuidado desde la seguridad de un arbusto sin saber muy bien por qué se estaba escondiendo, en la cancha el único que estaba era Al que golpeaba con fuerza las pelotas lanzadas por una máquina a donde estaba el.

Al se detuvo un segundo como escuchando a su alrededor y luego siguió golpeando las pelotas tan lejos como podía, en una ocasión fallo un golpe que lo hizo soltar una maldición. Peter se sorprendió mucho ya que él nunca había escuchado a Alfred maldecir.

Al se detuvo por un momento para tomar agua y fue en ese instante en el que Peter perdió el equilibrio y sin querer rompió algunas ramitas. Lo que paso después fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo reaccionar.

_¡Zas! _

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que lo sentía en los oídos, tenía el cuerpo entumecido y los ojos bien abiertos enfocados en el bate que había rozado su costado, unos centímetros más y lo habría golpeado en la cabeza.

-tsk… así que eras tú mocoso.

Peter levanto la mirada con cautela encontrándose con la mirada rojiza de Al. Este retiro su bate con cuidado sin apartar la vista de él.

-¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a llamar antes de entrar?-le reprocho tomándolo con brusquedad del cuello de la pijama y alzándolo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo (así debía sentirse Mini-Peter).

-Yo… llame… Arthie… la cena…

Al lo miraba como cerciorándose que no tenía ningún raspón o parecido -¿Sabes en cuantos problemas me metería si te pasa algo?

Peter negó con la cabeza, pero estaba seguro que tanto Al como a Alfred no les gustaba ser reñidos por Arthur. Jalándolo del brazo, Al llevo a Peter hasta la cancha.

-Nos quedaremos aquí un rato- dictamino mientras soltaba al niño sobre el pasto.

-¿P-por qué?

-Con la cara que traes seguro sospecha algo, no quiero tener que escuchar sus quejas toda la cena, suficiente tengo con estarlo oyendo todo el día, es molesto.

Sin decir más, el hombre volvió su atención a su bate, la máquina y las pelotas que esta lanzaba dándole la espalda a Peter.

-¿Te gusta este lugar?-le pregunto Al justo después de golpear una pelota y mandarla lejos de la cancha.

-Eh… s-si, es un lugar muy bonito aunque da miedo a veces.

Al soltó algo parecido a una risa –Eres un niño listo…

-¿De verdad?-Peter se sentía alagado.

-Eso me molesta.

Ahora Peter se sentía confundido, no se suponía que los adultos elogiaban a los niños listos y siempre esperaban que estos fueran así, entonces ¿Por qué a Al le molestaba que fuese listo?

-_Eres listo y seguro encontraras una forma… una manera para crear tu propio contrato…-_murmuraba Al casi tan bajo que al niño le costó entenderle.

-¿Al?

-¿Qué ocurre niño?

-¿Te gusta este lugar?

Al sonrió, dejo de batear para mirar al niño –Supongo que si… Estoy aquí ¿No?

El hombre le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Peter obediente llego hasta él. El bate de Al callo en sus manos, el castaño le indico como debía golpear la pelota y en donde se debía parar.

-No es un mal lugar-siguió después de un rato- Solo no hagas enojar a tu _hermano_.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo no lo hagas, créeme no quieres verlo enojado. Haz todo lo que te dice y comete todo lo que te dé, así lo mantendrás contento.

-B-bueno…

Después de un rato, ambos decidieron que era hora de regresar ya que el estómago de los dos hacia ruidos lúgubres.

Desde la entrada del jardín se podía ver la puerta de la casa, en ella estaba Arthur y otra persona, un hombre muy alto que Peter reconoció como Iván o el otro Iván. Ambos estaban hablando y para la sorpresa de Peter, que esperaba ver a Arthie con la misma mueca molesta que su hermano pusiera después de hablar con Iván. El rubio soltó una carcajada que a diferencia de las tensas risitas que soltaba a veces, sonaba real, cálida y hasta alegre.

-Ahí van de nuevo-murmuro Al de mal humor-¿Acaso no pueden estar un segundo sin coquetearse?

-¿Coque-que?

El niño se sentía confundido, apresuro el paso para darle alcance a las largas zancadas que comenzó a dar Al.

-¿Qué es coquetearse?- le pregunto una vez que lo alcanzo.

-Es estar molestando a las demás personas con sus estupideces-murmuro entre dientes antes de gritar a todo pulmón-¡OIGAN USTEDES, A HACER EL TONTO A OTRO LADO!

Peter y Arthie dieron un brinco al escuchar el grito de Al más parecido a un rugido.

-¡Oh! Ahí están-Arthie tenía una mueca burlona, como si se estuviese riendo del comportamiento de Al-estaba por irlos a buscar cuando me encontré con Iván.

-Y supongo que preferiste quedarte a tontear que ir a buscarnos ¿no?-soltó Al cuando estuvieron junto a ellos, Peter podría jurar que había echado a correr.

Arthie se encogió de hombros restándole importancia no parecía tener ánimos de seguirle la corriente al castaño. Extendió la mano hacia Peter para que se acercara a el -Ven cariño, esperaba poder presentarlos después.

El niño accedió de buena manera recordando lo que Al le dijese antes sobre obedecer a Arthie. Este lo apretó tan fuerte contra sí que el niño se sintió sofocado.

-Iván este es mi hermanito se llama Peter ¿No es lindo?

Iván que lo miraba desde arriba gracias a su altura, tenía una cara de poker seria e intimidante con su cabello castaño, ojos rojizos que contrastaban con su piel tan blanca como la nieve. A Peter le dio escalofríos porque se veía más serio que su propio vecino.

-B-buenas tardes.

El hombre movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de que había escuchado.

-Iván es un gran amigo mío pequeño Peter en caso de que estés aburrido y nosotros no estemos para jugar contigo estoy seguro que él lo hará ¿Verdad?

-Si lo que sea- corto Al- Un gusto que se conocieran y eso, Peter puede subir a verlos otro día por ahora vamos a cenar ¿No tenías hambre Peter?

Antes que el niño contestara su estómago rugió contestando por él.

-¿Ves?- Al tomo con fuerza el brazo de Arthie arrastrando a ambos rubios dentro de la casa antes de azotarle la puerta a Iván -See you then commie!

-¿Commie?

-No importa niño, solo siéntate y cena- Al se dejó caer en su silla con el ceño fruncido.

Arthie parado en medio de la habitación sonreía de manera torcida -Al, you're so cute~

X X X X

Peter debía admitir que amaba ese colchón, era tan suave y cómodo, sus ojos se cerraban casi de inmediato cuando su cuerpo chocaba contra él. A su lado se encontraba Arthie cantando una melodía que creía reconocer.

¿De dónde?

No importaba, solo quería dormir arrullado por la voz de Arthie y con el aroma dulzón de las rosas que entraba por la ventana y un frasquito con el barro mágico bajo su almohada. Si a la mañana el frasquito seguía ahí iba a ser prueba inequívoca que no estaba soñando.

Y si no…

Bueno, esos eran sueños grandiosos.

X X X X

Peter bostezo sin ganas de abrir los ojos, estaba seguro que se encontraba en su habitación gris y en su colchón duro. Su mano se coló debajo de la almohada en busca de una posición más cómoda para seguir durmiendo hasta que se topó con algo frio.

¿Un frasco?

Su cerebro tardo unos minutos en procesar la información.

Un frasco bajo su almohada justo como la dejase en la noche…

Con rapidez quito la almohada dejando al descubierto el frasquito lleno de barro. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

No era un sueño, el otro mundo existía.

* * *

*Como siempre ponen a Alfred siendo el capitán del equipo de Americano decidí dejarlo así.

**Los nombres de las rosas son reales, si las buscan solo aumenten la palabra "Rose" y verán que son flores muuuy hermosas. Mis favoritas son Melody Maker y Scarlet Queen Elizabeth.

**NA:** Bueno este capitulo fue difícil de escribir porque no podía darle un final. Fue horrible.

Por otro lado, Al le ha dado pistas importantes a Peter, aunque el no se haya dado cuenta ¿Alguien lo noto?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

P.d. Al se puso celoso~


	8. The Theater

**Disclaimer****:** Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz, si fuera mío el UsUk seria canon.

**Advertencias:** Ligeras insinuaciones yaoi (UsUk, Rochu, GerIta, Spamano y algo de RusEng) algo de yuri (nyo!GerIta), un gato que habla, cupcakes envenenados, ooc y mi interpretación algo bizarra de Coraline.

El titulo de los capítulos va de acuerdo a una canción del Soundtrack de Coraline.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido!

Peter sonreía mientras Alfred sostenía el frasco con el barro mágico en el. Ambos estaban desayunando en la cocina.

-¿De verdad funciona?- pregunto Alfred bajando la voz un poco al escuchar a Arthur en el descanso superior de la escalera.

-¡Claro que sí!-replico Peter acercándose a Alfred como contándole un secreto -Es barro mágico después de todo.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Arthur entro con el ceño fruncido a la cocina y más al ver a los dos "confabuladores" susurrándose casi al oído

-¡Nada!- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Arthur parecía no creerles, pero antes de intentar decirles algo su teléfono sonó, el hombre miro la pantalla del aparato por un rato y murmuro algo bajo que fue imposible de oír para Peter y Alfred.

-Suban por una chamarra, vamos a salir- Arthur echó a andar en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Alfred seguido de los otros dos rubios.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?-Alfred subía las escaleras de dos en dos intentando alcanzar a Arthur que les llevaba ventaja.

-Tenemos que dejar nuestros escritos a la ciudad- Arthur murmuro una maldición un poco más bajo, algo que sonaba como un "_estúpido editor inútil_" o parecido.

-¿Y porque tengo que ir yo?-se quejó el niño haciendo pucheros en el marco de la puerta.

-No te puedes quedar solo ¿recuerdas?

-¡Pero si no voy a estar solo! Puedo ir con Arthie al otro mundo- replico el niño ahora que ya sabía la existencia del lugar.

¿Para que ir a afuera cuando podía escabullirse por la puerta e ir al otro mundo?

Además técnicamente no estaba saliendo de casa y si estaba con su "hermano" no le iba a pasar nada ¿Verdad?

Arthur soltó un suspiro exasperado -Solo has lo que te pido ¿Si? Hablamos después sobre eso.

A regañadientes el niño obedeció a su hermano, en realidad quería quedarse en el palacio rojo y poder investigar sobre la puerta pero sabía que si Arthur se ponía paranoico y sobreprotector era mejor seguirle la corriente a tener un épico enfrentamiento Kirkland-Kirkland.

X X X X

-¿Esas son las vecinas?-pregunto Alfred mientras avanzaban por el pequeño sendero que llevaba del Palacio rojo a la carretera principal- Felicia y… ¿Cómo se llama la otra?

-Monika- murmuro Arthur mientras intentaba conducir el auto por el sendero sin volcarse y a la velocidad de una tortuga, Dios ¿Por qué habían tantas piedras y baches?

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?

-Caminando Alfred ¿Qué no es obvio?

-Me refiero a porque están caminando por el sendero si tienen un auto.

-No se Alfred no leo… -Arthur se detuvo al ver que Alfred no le estaba poniendo atención, es más el americano había sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla del copiloto cual perro-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

-¡Buenos días!-saludo Alfred cuando llegaron hasta ellas e ignorando a Arthur.

Felicia que se encontraba aferrada al brazo izquierdo de Monika dio un brinquito al escuchar a Alfred como si no se hubiese dado cuenta que el auto venía detrás de ellas, al ver a los tres hombres su cuerpo pareció relajarse.

-_Buongiorno_ chicos.

-¿A dónde se dirigen?

-A la parada de autobús, nuestro auto se averió esta mañana ¿Verdad Monika?-, la aludida movió la cabeza de arriba abajo- Así que tenemos que tomar el transporte para llegar a la ciudad.

-Nosotros también nos dirigimos a la ciudad ¿Por qué no suben?- ofreció Arthur como buen caballero.

Ambas mujeres murmuraron un agradecimiento mientras se subían en la parte de atrás en donde iba Peter. Felicia inmediatamente paso uno de sus brazos por el hombro del pequeño que quedo en medio de ambas.

-Buenos días pequeño Pietro- le saludo la castaña con una gran sonrisa mientras le palmeaba la cabeza.

-Peter -corrigió el niño abrazando su mochila.

Pasados unos minutos con el sendero lleno de baches y brincos superado, Alfred comenzó a hablar.

-¿Por qué no nos llamaron? Yo soy muy bueno reparando autos ¿Verdad Arthur?

-Bastante…-admitió el otro con la mirada fija en el camino sin querer distraerse demasiado.

-Oh bueno, no creo que tenga reparación- murmuro Felicia con una sonrisa triste –es un auto algo viejo, era de mi abuelo.

-Podría intentarlo si quieres-ofreció Alfred de todos modos.

-Sería un bonito gesto, grazie.

-¿Y a que parte de la ciudad van?

-Oh, yo voy al Teatro y Monika a su consultorio.

-¿Doctora?

-Psicóloga- dijo la mujer sin ánimo de comenzar una conversación en ese momento.

Peter dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de la rubia, era la primera vez que la oía, sonaba potente como lista para gritar órdenes en lugar de dar consejos o parecido.

-Genial- Alfred dirigió su mirada a la castaña- ¿Trabajas en el teatro?

-Hace un tiempo, ahora estoy en algo parecido a un descanso sabático, recomendaciones del médico.

Felicia le dirigió una mirada risueña a Monika batiendo sus espesas pestañas varias veces antes de reírse y apretar a Peter más contra ella. Peter se sintió incomodo, además de su madre ninguna otra mujer lo había estrujado así contra su cuerpo.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Tienen que ir con su editor –respondió el niño cruzándose de brazos- Y yo tengo que quedarme en la sala de espera muriendo de aburrimiento.

-Eso no es cierto- replico Arthur molesto- Las secretarias te dejan ver lo que quieras en la televisión.

Peter iba a contestarle a su hermano cuando Felicia intervino rápido y muy emocionada.

-Si no tienen inconveniente yo podría llevarlo al teatro conmigo.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Felicia por un momento. El niño tenía el semblante lleno de agradecimiento, lo que fuera menos pasar horas y horas interminables en una sala de espera aburrida con una televisión que solo tenía los canales de noticieros y novelas.

-Por favor Arthur- le suplico el niño al ver a su hermano permanecer en silencio.

-No lo sé…

-El teatro es un lugar muy tranquilo- se apresuró a decir la muchacha -entre semana solo están los actores y algunos de los que trabajan ahí.

-Oh vamos Arthur, Peter va a estar bien ¿verdad que si Felicia?- Alfred se giró a verlos guiñándoles un ojo, siendo sinceros ni el sabia como le hacía Peter para soportar el tedio de esperarlos en esa sala, hasta él se sentía sofocado.

La castaña asintió fuertemente, apretando más a Peter en su abrazo -¡Claro! Vamos a divertirnos mucho.

-¿Ves? Además Felicia no lo perderá de vista ¿Verdad?

-¡No, lo mantendré bien vigilado!-grito la chica emocionada-Soy muy buena cuidando niños ¿Verdad que si Monika?

La rubia se removió un poco incomoda al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella.

-Eres bastante responsable… supongo.

A Arthur el "supongo" no le gustó mucho pero estaba seguro que Alfred y Peter lo molestarían hasta lograr su cometido.

-No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a tardarnos ¿No es problema?

-¡Claro que no! Si salimos antes yo podría llevarme a Peter hasta la casa y tenerlo conmigo hasta que ustedes lleguen, como si fuese su niñera.

-De acuerdo -mascullo el rubio con un suspiro resignado -¿Podrías darnos tu número?

La mujer se apresuró a darles el número de teléfono con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, complacida con lo que había logrado.

-Verán que nos vamos a divertir mucho hoy… ¡Oh, la próxima esquina es nuestra parada!-indico ella casi saltando al asiento delantero logrando que Arthur diera un brinco.

El británico le lanzo una discreta mirada de desaprobación, pensó resignado que ya se habían metido en ese problema, solo esperaba que Felicia no soltara a Peter en medio de la calle o se le olvidara en el teatro.

Tanto Felicia, Monika y Peter se despidieron de los otros una vez que estaban en la acera, Arthur aun miraba preocupado a su hermano mientras se alejaban en el auto, por alguna razón sentía que dejar a Peter con Felicia equivalía a dejarlo con alguno de sus hermanos mayores -las bestias irlandesas para ser exacto-.

-Bueno, andando -dijo Felicia cuando el auto se perdió al dar vuelta en una calle- Dame la mano Pietro, no quiero que te pierdas. Se ve que tu hermano es igual de histérico a Lovino.

El niño obedeció más por inercia que por ganas, además se sentía un poco más seguro mientras le tomaba la mano a alguien que conocía en una ciudad totalmente extraña para él. Esa era la primera vez que Peter visitaba la ciudad sin su hermano, que en siempre lo llevaba a la casa editora y algunas veces al supermercado.

-Monika, dale la mano al niño.

La rubia obedeció también por inercia. Ambos -Peter y Monika- se miraron un rato antes de juntar sus manos, al parecer un poco incomodos por la acción.

Ya acomodados echaron a andar por la calle, al parecer todos los que se topaban con ellos, las conocían, siempre había un "Buenas tardes chicas" "Que gusto verlas" y muchos otros saludos.

-Oh Felicia, no sabía que habían adoptado a un niño- menciono una mujer de aspecto agradable y un poco vieja.

-Nada de eso Mrs. Smith, es el hermanito de mi vecino se llama Pietro- aclaro la castaña

-Peter-intento corregir el niño antes que la mujer se internarse en una plática que duro varios minutos. Después de eso Felicia lucia más radiante y excitada que en un principio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro tarareando una que otra canción.

Al llegar a una esquina, Monika soltó la mano de Peter, el niño supo que ahí se separaban.

-Nos vemos en el supermercado- les dijo la rubia con un susurro mientras intentaba arreglarle la bufanda que la castaña traía puesta.

-Ciao! ¡Ten un bonito día!

-Sí, si-Monika parecía querer esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Felicia en ese estado, "_Es un buen signo_" se dijo a sí misma.

Ya que en un principio ella temía por el estado emocional de la castaña al encontrarse tan cerca de un chico de la edad de Peter. Incluso Sebastián era mantenido lejos de su hermana por su la seguridad de esta. Pero ahora, no se arrepentía de su decisión.

X X X X

Peter se sentó en una de las butacas cercanas al escenario mientras Felicia hablaba con el director del teatro, esta no era la primera vez que entraba en uno pero si la primera en la que se mantenía despierto durante más de 5 minutos. Abrió su mochila y de esta saco a su pequeño compañero.

-Mira Mini-Peter, esto es un teatro- Peter sostuvo al muñeco en todas direcciones como mostrándole el lugar- obviamente no es tan sorprendente como el Teatro del Príncipe Edward pero es bonito… ¿Me pregunto cómo será actuar arriba del escenario? ¿Te imaginas?

Peter miro a Felicia se movía por todo el escenario como bailando y riéndose a momentos, al parecer estaba realmente contenta de estar ahí. Cuando la chica bajo hasta donde estaban aún mantenía su sonrisa y mejillas coloreadas.

-¡¿No es genial Pietro?! Mr. Eldestein dice que puedo regresar a escena tan pronto como pueda.

El niño le sonrió levemente dándose por vencido con su nombre y recordando lo que la mujer había dicho en el auto -¿Eso quiere decir que estabas enferma?

-Algo así- acepto la chica mientras se mecía de un lado a otro frente al niño.

-¿Era grave?-Peter no estaba seguro hasta donde podía preguntar pero la curiosidad le invadía.

-Monika dijo que sí, pero ayer me dijo que podríamos intentar con un regreso al teatro, algo pequeño- la chica se detuvo para mirar fijamente al muñeco en el regazo del niño.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzarlo.

-¿Eh? Fue un regalo- Peter omitió el hecho que Sebastián se lo había regalado por miedo a que se lo quitaran.

-Qué raro…-la chica frunció el ceño-Feli también tenía un muñeco parecido... Lud también.

La chica se mantuvo un rato dándole vueltas al muñeco, mirándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-Tenemos que apurarnos a llegar al supermercado-Le dijo Felicia después de un rato, regalándole una sonrisa preocupada- Pero antes ¿Qué te parece si te compro un gelato?

El niño no pudo decirle que no y mucho menos a la condición de guardar su muñeco durante todo el viaje cuando miro el gran cono de gelato.

X X X X

Monika ya los estaba esperando en la entrada del supermercado, recargada casualmente sobre un carrito leyendo el contenido de una carpeta en sus manos, la mujer sonrió al verlos llegar ambos con enormes conos en sus manos.

-Luces contenta.

-Mr. Eldestein me dio el visto bueno- admitió la chica mientras tomaba a Peter desprevenido y lo subía al carrito -Pienso cocinar pasta para celebrarlo ¿Qué te parece eso Pietro?

-Creo que tal vez prefiera el wurst- opino Monika mientras empujaba el carrito.

-Creo que él quiere pasta ¿Verdad?

-Y-yo…

-El wurst es saludable.

-La pasta también.

-No hemos cenado wurst en meses- se quejó la rubia mujer.

-Cierto… bueno creo que cocinare pasta entonces.

Monika soltó un suspiro derrotado, sabía que si Felicia optaba por ignorarla lo haría.

X X X X

Peter estaba seguro que la parte donde Monika y Felicia vivían era oscura y aterradora, porque era después de todo un sótano. Aunque no tenía las suficientes ventanas para iluminarlo por completo había guías de luces que colgaban por las paredes iluminando lo necesario y haciéndolo parecer un lugar mágico, casi un cuento de hadas.

Otra cosa que Peter no podía pasar por desapercibido en las paredes eran los enormes carteles que anunciaban obras de teatro, con el nombre de Felicia en los papeles principales y una que otra vez dibujada o retratada en estos. Al igual que los diplomas, reconocimientos y múltiples cuadros que rezaban los nombres de ambas mujeres.

Los tres perros llegaron a recibirlos en la entrada, ladrándoles cariñosamente, mientras él se sentaba en la sala, Felicia preparaba la pasta y Monika se sentaba a su lado.

-Su casa es muy bonita- le dijo después de un largo rato en silencio intentando romper el hielo que se formara entre ellos.

-Gracias.

-U-uh la decoración es genial.

-A Felicia le encantara escuchar eso- le dijo con una sonrisa ligera- le agradas mucho.

Peter se removió un poco en el sillón, era bastante obvio que Felicia le había tomado cariño muy rápido.

-Supongo.

-Los niños de tu edad le agradan mucho, solo que tiene pocas oportunidades de estar cerca de uno.

-¿Y Sebo?

-A-ah bueno… él es un caso especial-murmuro antes de caer en silencio.

Pasado un rato Peter volvió a intentar una conversación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viviendo aquí?

-Felicia nació en esta casa junto a sus hermanos… yo llegué aquí junto a mi familia cuando era una niña. Este lugar no se parece en nada a como era antes.

-Felicia me dijo que su hermano plantaba y mantenía el jardín- dijo el niño aprovechando que Monika había traído el tema a colación-aunque no logro imaginarme a Lovino hincado en el jardín.

La mujer sonrió levemente como si la idea de un Lovino lleno de tierra o atendiendo el jardín fuera algo gracioso o nostálgico.

-A Lovino nunca le gusto atender el jardín, el que lo hacía era Feliciano- Monika se maldijo internamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Feliciano?

-A-ah sí, veras él… no hablamos de él por aquí.

Antes que Peter intentara decir algo la voz de Felicia los interrumpió, llevaba limonada y algunos postres con ella.

-¿De quién no hablamos?-pregunto inocentemente.

-De nada en especial Felicia, no hagas caso- dijo Monika mientras la mujer se sentaba cómodamente a su lado.

-¡Que mala! Yo también quiero saber- replico con un puchero mientras le pasaba un vaso con limonada a Peter.

-En verdad no es nada ¿Verdad Peter?

El niño asintió levemente, conocía esa mirada y tono que Monika le mandaba, era el mismo que Alfred le mandaba cuando necesitaba esconderle algo a Arthur.

-Es una pena, yo también quería hablar de Feliciano y Ludwing- admitió la muchacha mientras se sentaba al lado de Monika- Sería bueno para matar el tiempo mientras la pasta hierve ¿No lo creen?

Monika la miro con sorpresa ¿Desde cuándo los estaba escuchando?

-No creo…

-Oh vamos, hablar de ellos no va a matarnos.

Ambas mujeres se miraron por un rato, era una especie de batalla de miradas de la cual Felicia salió victoriosa.

-Supongo que no- murmuro Monika incomoda mientras sorbía un poco de limonada.

-Bueno pequeño Pietro ¿Qué te gustaría saber?-pregunto la muchacha mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Ammm b-bueno… Sebo me conto que el desapareció y yo me preguntaba como… no es que quiera ser curioso pero Arthur no me deja salir por eso.

-Lovino y Arthur son igual de histéricos- murmuro Felicia suavemente -eso es bueno…

Peter quiso decirle que eso era lo que más odiaba de su hermano pero se contuvo.

-Así que…

-Oh, cierto- la castaña se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar -Feliciano era mi mellizo, era muy alegre, amable con todos, lloraba por nada, amaba las cosas hermosas… todos lo querían, en especial Ludwing ¿Verdad que si Monika?

La mujer sonrió levemente al recordar esa parte de su infancia, a su hermano y el hecho que el pobre pensaba que Feli era una niña al igual que Felicia, la culpa la tenían sus diminutivos ambiguos.

-Feli también quería mucho a Ludwing, ambos eran inseparables. Por eso cuando Ludwing desapareció Feli se puso muy triste, actuaba extraño, decía cosas muy raras y un día simplemente desapareció también. El abuelo se puso muy triste por eso.

-¿Solo así?

Felicia torció la boca antes de contestar –Bueno, yo creo que alguien se lo llevo, quiero decir… ¡Nadie desaparece solo porque si! Además estaban esas risas escalofriantes en toda la casa, cuando paso lo de Xian también se escuchaba, como si alguien se burlara de nosotros.

-¡Felicia!-Monika le reprendió fuertemente –te hemos dicho que no se oía nada.

-¡Yao también los escuchaba! ¡Dos personas no pueden estar alucinando lo mismo!-chillo exaltada.

Monika quiso decirle que una podría alucinar las voces e inducir a otra a escucharlas pero prefirió callarse al ver el estado de la castaña.

-Además –continúo después de un rato y ya más calmada –los tres tenían…

El sonido del timbre paro a la mujer, sobresaltándolos.

-¡¿Chicas, están en casa?!- la estruendosa voz de Alfred se hacía escuchar incluso atreves de la puerta.

-Vaya, parece que ya llegaron por ti Peter- Monika estaba feliz de zafarse del camino que estaba tomando la situación, tanto que hasta dio un salto para pararse. Felicia por su parte torció la boca en una mueca molesta.

Peter supuso que ese era el momento en el que debía irse, incluso el niño se sentía incómodo en esa atmosfera, de un salto se bajó del sillón ganándose un gruñido de Aster cuya cabeza estaba muy cómoda descansando en su regazo.

-Nos vemos después Felicia- se despidió mientras iba a la puerta.

-¡Espera!-la castaña lo cogió del brazo antes que se fuera de su alcance- Tengo algo que mostrarte, ven mañana ¿Si?

Cuando el niño no le respondió ella apretó su brazo con más fuerza -¿Si?

-O-ok…

Suavemente la castaña lo dejo ir, mirándolo fuertemente con la esperanza de que el niño no olvidara su cita, con suerte y ella podría hacer algo.

X X X X

Peter daba vueltas en la cama con un sueño bastante intranquilo, al igual que las otras noches su sueño era acompañado con una canción diferente a la de las noches pasadas:

_Bienvenido a este teatro y préstame atención_

_Si tienes suerte aprenderás la lección _

_Juega con nosotros hasta perder el aliento_

_Juega con los locos hasta que se te acabe el tiempo. _

Las grandes sombras de ojos rojos y brillantes le sonreían sentadas frente a él, una de ellas lo balanceaba como si fuese un títere, todas se reían de él, era tan aterrador que lo hizo despertar de un salto.

-Pe-pesadilla… solo fue otra pesadilla.

Cuando su respiración por fin logro calmarse, el niño se dio cuenta de los pequeños cuchicheos debajo de su cama, con cuidado se asomó por uno de los costados encontrándose con los ojitos rojos de Flying Chocolate Bunny.

Peter soltó un suspiro al ver al animalito debajo de su cama, le acerco la mano para tocar el suave pelaje del conejo.

-Hola- le susurro con cariño -¿Vamos a ir de nuevo con Arthie?

El conejo lamio sus dedos como respuesta y Peter lo tomo como un sí, rápidamente se bajó de la cama cogiendo Flying Chocolate Bunny entre sus brazos antes de salir de la habitación con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero estaba seguro que los ronquidos de locomotora de Alfred acallarían cualquier ruido que él hiciera.

Recorrió el túnel a con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, amaba ir al "otro mundo", como le había bautizado, era sin lugar a dudas más divertido que su propio mundo.

Al llegar al salón principal el aroma de la comida lo golpeo de nuevo, se había saltado la cena en casa a propósito para llegar a comer ahí. Incluso se escuchaba el tarareo de Arthur por toda la habitación, Peter se preguntaba si su hermano, el verdadero, alguna vez estuvo así de feliz.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Arthie batiendo algo en un tazón, que al darse cuenta que estaba ahí se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

-¡Peter!- el hombre se acercó hasta el para abrazarlo, uno que fue correspondido por el niño, no es que estuviese ansioso por ese contacto fraternal -Que bueno que estas aquí cariño ¿Me ayudarías a preparar la cena? Te dejare lamer la cuchara~

El niño asintió dejando al conejo en el piso, después de lavarse las manos y colocarse un delantal para no ensuciarse ayudo a Arthie a batir una extraña mezcla color azul brillante.

-¡Eso es, muy bien!- le animaba Arthie con una sonrisa enorme –Ahora, debemos ponerle esto…

Arthie vacío unas cuantas gotas de un recipiente negro a la mezcla, olía extraño, como muy dulce y a la vez le picaba la nariz.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curioso.

-Oh no es nada de qué preocuparse cariño, es solo mi ingrediente especial ¡A que quedan ricos con él, ¿Verdad?!-Arthie le quito el recipiente de las manos para vaciarlo en unos moldes.

Peter le ayudaba colocando una cosa aquí, trayendo otra acá sin poner mucho reparo a que lo mandaran, después de todo lo que hacía Arthie le parecía divertido.

Pasado un rato, la cena estaba lista y solo faltaba Al para cenar juntos.

-¿Debo llamarlo?-pregunto Peter mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-No es necesario cariño, Al me dijo que regresaría tarde a casa hoy- Arthie comenzó a servirle la cena

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Arthie se encogió los hombros –A veces prefiere quedarse afuera todo el día.

-¿Todo el día?

-Todo el día.

-¿Y no te sientes solo por eso?-pregunto el niño recordando cómo se sentía cuando Arthur lo ignoraba.

-Lo hago- admitió Arthie pasando sus largos dedos por rubio cabello del niño-pero ahora que vienes a verme me pongo muy feliz. ¿Te pones feliz de verme, Peter?

El niño asintió con la boca llena de comida.

-Eres mucho más divertido que Arthur.

-Soy un mejor Arthur, cariño- replico el otro con una sonrisa extraña –Y hablando de cosas mejores, las vecinas te invitaron a su casa después de la cena.

Peter alzo la mirada, parpadeando varias veces -¿Te refieres a Felicia y Monika?

-Así es, veras que te vas a divertir mucho, incluso Sebastián va a estar ahí ¿No quieres ir?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Imposible!-grito Peter con los ojos bien abiertos-¿También hay un Sebo aquí?

-¡Claro que sí!- Exclamo Arthie extendiendo los brazos –En este lugar hay todo lo que tú quieras.

-¡Genial!-el niño se apresuró a terminar su cena con grandes bocados de puré y carne.

Fuera ya de la casa, Peter se saltó las escaleras emocionado, si el Alfred y Arthur de ese mundo eran geniales a su manera no podía ni imaginarse a las otras Felicia o Monika y mejor aún a Sebo.

-¿Eh?- de repente se dio cuenta que Arthie no lo seguía, este se había quedado en el marco de la puerta viéndolo saltar- ¿No vienes?

-¡Oh, no! Tengo que quedarme por si Al llega a cenar, pero ve tú, estoy seguro que te vas a divertir mucho.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto el niño indeciso -¿No te sentirás solo?

Arthie negó suavemente- No te preocupes, de todos modos es parte de mi contrato.

¿Contrato? Peter había escuchado algo similar de Al, algo sobre un contrato. Antes que pudiese preguntar que era Arthur movió las manos indicándole que se fuera.

-Debes irte o llegaras tarde, anda shuu shuu…

Peter accedió más por la curiosidad que lo inundaba que por obedecer a Arthie. Dirigiéndose a las escaleras para bajar a la casa de sus vecinas, mirando con fascinación como estaban decoradas con guías de luces como si fuese navidad incluso cada escalón parecía una tecla de piano y al pisarlo sonaba y brillaba. Peter ahogo una risa al brincar varias veces sobre unas teclas, yendo de arriba a abajo.

\- Lo estás haciendo mal- le dijo alguien a su espalda en lo alto de la escalera.

-¿Eh?- volteo para mirar a la persona que le hablaba, se parecía a Sebo pero Peter sabía que no era él, en especial al ver su cabello más oscuro y los ojos lilas que brillaban.

\- se hace así- el chico se acercó hasta donde estaba él dando brincos sobre una y otra tecla creando un hermoso sonido* -¿Ves?

Peter asistió sorprendido por la melodía y por el chico frente a él, su actitud era muy diferente a la de Sebastián, al igual que Al y Arthie. Este chico parecía tener más valor para hacer las cosas e incluso le daba una sonrisa socarrona.

-Es hora de que entres- le dijo señalando la puerta rodeada de luces.

El niño se quedó mirando la puerta por un rato antes de ser jalado por el otro Sebo.

-¿Esto es demasiado para una niñita?-le preguntó con sorna.

-¡No soy una niñita!- replico Peter con las mejillas coloradas.

-Si claro, dame la mano niñita que yo te voy a proteger de tu hermano.

-¿Eh?

-Anda a caminar- replico el otro Sebo sin hacerle caso tomándole la mano y jalándolo hacia abajo.

Cruzaron la puerta pasando por una tela densa que parecía un telón de teatro. La habitación estaba oscura y Peter tuvo que extender la mano libre para evitar chocarse con algo pero el agarre seguro de Sebo lo llevo por un camino seguro hasta la sala que no era una sala si no un teatro, con un escenario de madera, con enormes esculturas de dulces y turrones flotando.

Frente a este había una fila de asientos de terciopelo rojo donde los perros (los otros perros) estaban sentados observando atentamente el escenario.

-¡Genial!-murmuro Peter mientras se sentaban entre los perros-¿Qué vamos a ver?

-Solo mira- le dijo Sebo que mantuvo la mirada atenta en el escenario.

De pronto se oyó un silbido como de trompetas y entonces la otra Monika apareció, esta tenía el cabello de un color un poco más claro, los ojos rojizos y vestía una larga gabardina color azul oscuro, su voz potente se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-Necesitamos un voluntario.

-¡Aquí!-grito el otro Sebo señalando a Peter.

Monika acepto la idea tendiéndole la mano.

-Oh, no… no creo que sea buena idea- murmuro Peter intentando fundirse en su asiento.

-Oh vamos niñita ¿no puedes?

Peter boqueo intentando contestarle con algo -¡Claro que puedo!

De un salto se dirigió al escenario siendo ayudado por Monika para subir.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto la mujer.

-A-amm… Peter.

-Bueno Peter, lo que te mostrare hoy puede ayudarte después- le dijo la mujer mientras sacaba un látigo detrás de su gabardina.

Peter se preguntaba en que ocasión o momento podría utilizar algo relacionado con un látigo.

-Pon mucha atención y mira hacia allá- Monika señalo al otro extremo del escenario donde la otra Felicia estaba parada frente a una tabla con un globo en la cabeza. Ella se parecía más a su hermano al tener el mismo tono de cabello, ojos liliáceos y su sonrisa sarcástica.

-Tendrás que reventar ese globo con esto- le dijo mostrando el látigo y acercándose un poco- de esta manera.

El globo reventó con un gran ruido justo cuando la punta del látigo golpeo contra él, el niño no estaba seguro de poder hacer eso y sobre todo cuando su altura no competía para nada con la de Monika. Si lograba poner la fuerza suficiente para mover el látigo de esa manera posiblemente golpearía la bonita cara de la otra Felicia.

-Obviamente tu primer intento no lo harás así- le dijo la castaña -no quiero que me marques la cara ¿Verdad que no Monika?

La mujer se encogió de hombros -El niño puede hacer lo que él quiera.

-Yo también hago lo que quiero- dijo Felicia riéndose -Esa es la ventaja de estar en este lugar ¿Lo sabias Peter? ¡Puedes hacer lo que desees y tener todo lo que quieras!

Peter asintió con media sonrisa en el rostro -Lo sé, Arthie me lo dijo.

Tanto Felicia, Monika como Sebo le dieron una sonrisa extraña.

-Bueno basta de palabrerías- les dijo Monika -Peter intenta golpear donde estaba el globo.

El niño hizo varios intentos y como lo pensó, los lugares donde golpeaba eran todos menos el lugar donde había estado en globo. Después de observar los intentos fallidos, Felicia que estaba sentada en el borde del escenario con la cabeza de Sebo en su regazo, dijo.

-Creo que deberíamos intentar con otra cosa- buco entre su ropa hasta dar con lo que quería –Aquí, toma esto Peter.

La mujer le lanzo un pequeño objeto que Peter atrapo por poco, era un estuche largo y un poco delgado.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el niño mirando perplejo el estuche.

-Es una daga- le dijo Sebo –Si no puedes usar algo como un látigo tal vez te vaya mejor algo más pequeño.

-A tu hermano le gustan estas cosas- dijo Felicia mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él.

-¿De verdad?- murmuro Peter con sorpresa mirando la pequeña daga aun en su estuche.

-Aunque tu hermano prefiere las cosas más grandes -le susurro la mujer a su espalda mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del niño -¿Has visto todos los cuchillos que tiene en la cocina?

-N-no… ¿Los tiene?

-Oh si, son toda una colección y algunos son realmente enormes.

-…

-Pero no te preocupes, esos solo los utiliza para juagar, así como nosotros lo estamos haciendo.

-¿Jugar?

-Si ¿Acaso no es genial? ¡Todos aquí sabemos jugar con estos!

-¿También Sebo?

El otro Sebastián asintió con la sonrisa socarrona grabada en el rostro.

-Claro que si niñita y soy muy bueno con eso- el niño saco su propia daga de entre su ropa –mira te enseñare.

Sebo movió la mano ligeramente y la daga apareció justo en la marca del globo.

-Inténtalo –le reto -¿O no puedes?

Peter boqueo indignado antes de gritar -¡Claro que puedo!

Colocándose en el mismo punto y con la misma postura que el otro, lanzo la daga. Esta pego justo al lado de la daga de Sebo.

-¡Has visto eso! ¡He fallado por centímetros!

-Sí, si… colócate de esta manera- Sebo le corrigió un poco la postura y la forma de agarrar la daga.

Pasados unos intentos, Peter logro golpear todos los puntos que le pedían. Entusiasmado siguió haciendo lo que los otros tres le enseñaron. Entre malabares, mantener el equilibrio y otras cosas.

X X X X

-¡Ha sido sorprendente!- Peter se removía inquieto en las cobijas mientras Arthie lo arropaba.

-He aprendido muchas cosas hoy… aunque no se para que voy a usarlas luego ¡Eran cosas de circo!

-Bueno, tal vez podrías usarlas en alguna de las funciones del circo de arriba.

-¿Circo? ¿Qué circo?-los ojos de Peter se iluminaron al escuchar eso.

-Es un pequeño circo que Iván tiene ¿Te gustaría participar en él?

-¡Sí!-grito el niño emocionado -¿Sebo puede ir también?

-Claro que sí, sabes que puedes tener todo lo que quieras aquí.

-Todo…-murmuro el niño más como una afirmación que una pregunta mientras sus parpados se cerraban y el caía dormido arrullado por la nana que le cantaba Arthie.

X X X X

El sonido de pasos acelerados y murmullos fuera de su puerta lo despertó. Peter se removió en las cobijas, molesto por ser despertado más temprano de lo usual.

Pedazos de la conversación se registraron levemente en su mente.

-regresare pronto…

-ten cuidado Alfred.

-tranquilo cariño, todo va a estar bien ¿Si?

Sin ponerle mucha atención Peter volvió a dormirse.

* * *

*La canción que Sebo toca son los primeros 0:35 segundos (?) de la canción A "_Few Minutes Before The Dawn"_ de Motohiro Nakashima.

**NA: **Ejem, mucho tiempo sin vernos, desde septiembre creo pero me han pasado taaantas cosas que simplemente no tenía cabeza para escribir esto. Lo siento.

Pero ahora ya estoy un poco más estable, aunque esperaba terminar esta historia antes de empezar el 2016 creo que no será posible. Y quería hacerlo para empezar a publicar lo nuevo que tengo para ustedes -que son dos historias UsUk, una se llama "La historia de la bella durmiente" que es un cardverse y la otra es "Siete días antes del desastre"- pero tendré que esperar hasta que termine esta historia.

Por ultimo solo avisarles que estamos a la mitad de la misma y eso me emociona mucho.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	9. Dreams Are Dangerous

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Ligeras insinuaciones yaoi (UsUk, Rochu, GerIta, Spamano y algo de RusEng) algo de yuri (nyo!GerIta), un gato que habla, cupcakes envenenados, ooc y mi interpretación algo bizarra de Coraline.

El titulo de los capítulos va de acuerdo a una canción del Soundtrack de Coraline.

* * *

**¿Por qué me miran a mí?****  
****Si ustedes son los locos**

–**El cuervo de Poe –**

Felicia corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, debía alejarse de aquellas sombras con sonrisas escalofriantes y brillantes ojos que la perseguían pero cada vez se acercaban más y más a ella. Estaba segura que escaparía aunque fuese por poco hasta que tropezó o algo salido de la nada la hizo tropezar. Las sombras aprovecharon para cernirse sobre ella, tirándole del cabello y pasando sus garras por la piel que quedaba descubierta al jalarle la tela. Reían histéricamente mientras lo hacían, pero esas eran risas extrañas, risas que nunca antes había escuchado. Con todas sus fuerzas intento alejarlas de ella; pateando, jalando y retorciéndose tanto como pudo. Pero era tan difícil que la frustración comenzó a inundarla, acumulando lágrimas en sus ojos e intentando llamar a gritos por alguien que la ayudara; Nonno, Lovino, Antonio, Monika, quien fuera que pudiese salvarla.

"_Debes tranquilizarte"_

Le dijo una voz muy dentro de su mente, estaba tan nítida como el ultimo día que la escucho.

-¿Feli?- pregunto entre sollozos mientras se retorcía intentando alejar a las sombras.

"_Es un sueño y los sueños no hacen daño ¿verdad?"_

Felicia reconoció esa frase como suya, una que le dijo a su hermano tantos años atrás.

"_Respira, no te alteres… todo va a estar bien"_

Felicia hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por seguir ese consejo, respirar profundo e intentar no alterarse sonaba fácil. Haría caso omiso a las sombras que le rasguñaban los brazos y piernas con frenesí, los ignoraría intentando concentrarse en la vocecilla infantil de Feliciano.

Su respiración comenzó a ser constante de nuevo, despertaría, pronto despertaría y todo estaría bien.

_Todo va a estar bien…_

_Todo va a estar bien… _

_Los sueños no son peligrosos…_

Las risas comenzaron a escucharse lejanas, pero lejos de ser un buen signo eso le inquieto más pues ahora eran ecos de otra risa: una que conocía muy bien, que había escuchado en su infancia y en sus pesadillas, una risa que aun ahora la sorprendía en alguna esquina de la casa.

Manos frías de dedos largos y pegajosos se cerraron sobre su cuello cortando sus pensamientos y respiración casi de golpe.

Y así cuando el oxígeno le falto en sueños, Felicia se despertó inmediatamente semi-sentada en la cama. Jalando bocanadas de aire intentando compensar el que había perdido mientras dormía. El cuerpo le temblaba tanto que pensó comenzaría a convulsionarse.

Y no sabía que era peor, la falta de aire, el temblor masivo de su cuerpo, el sudor que la recorría o la sensación de verse vigilada en ese momento.

-_dio mio_… pero que sueño- murmuro viendo la hora en el reloj del teléfono, marcaba las 3 am. Soltó un suspiro mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, acurrucándose sobre sus rodillas.

Paso un rato antes de moverse, recostándose una vez más mirando con cautela como Monika dormía plácidamente a su lado. Por suerte no la había despertado pues sería muy difícil convencer a la rubia que no había pasado nada. Después de unos minutos se convenció que no volvería a conciliar el sueño de manera normal y que necesitaría un poco de ayuda para lograrlo.

Con cautela salió de la cama cuidando que sus pasos fueran como plumas sobre la madera y no provocar ruido para que ni Blackie, Berlitz o Aster se despertasen lo cual ya era muy extraño pues parecían estar en un sueño profundo. Y así llego hasta el despacho de Monika, donde esta guardaba celosamente los medicamentos que podrían ayudarla. Abrir el compartimiento fue cosa fácil, en especial cuando Felicia se sabía cada uno de las manías de la otra. Eso incluía la ubicación de la llave y la forma de acomodar los frascos, si alguien pensaba que ella tenía algún problema debería conocer las manías de Monika.

Solo había tomado una pastilla pequeña y blanca cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al creer escuchar el murmullo de unas risas burlescas. El vaso bailaba en sus manos con un poco de agua y pensó que pronto estaría camino a un sueño sin pesadillas, necesitaba una buena noche de descanso para planear la manera de proteger a Peter. Ella no dejaría que nadie lo lastimara, ya no dejaría que se llevaran a otro niño, había sido suficiente y las piezas comenzaban a acomodarse en su mente; pero tenía que actuar rápido antes que algo malo pasara.

El vaso fue depositado en el lavadero que tenía una de las pocas ventanas del lugar, grande y mirando hacia la cancha de béisbol, no ofrecía la gran cosa más que una vista pobre del camino bordeado por arboles casi marchitos y del visitante de ese momento; el gato negro y blanco que vagaba por los terrenos aledaños.

Ese gato había aparecido un día hace tantos años, que la hacía preguntarse cuantos tendría, Felicia lo había visto vagar por ahí comportándose como si fuese el dueño del lugar o como alguien que tenía información valiosa pero que se niega a hablar y sabe lo importante que es. Vagaba por el jardín de Feliciano dejándose mimar por él y por Ludwing. Tanto Felicia como Lovino y Monika habían intentado interactuar con el animal, pero la única con relativa suerte había sido la castaña.

El pequeño gato se movió de un lado a otro frente a la ventana como una forma de llamar su atención, hasta quedarse sentado en medio mirándola con sus pequeños ojos brillantes y la cabeza un poco ladeada; La luz de la luna le daba un aire fantasmal. Felicia le sonrió moviendo la mano suavemente a forma de saludo.

-hola pequeño…

El gato maulló de manera extraña inclinando más la cabeza formando un ángulo raro mirando más allá de ella. Felicia frunció el ceño preocupada ¿Monika se había despertado y estaba tras ella? No era posible pues sus pasos no se habían escuchado, que a diferencia de los de ella sonaban como una marcha militar.

Poco a poco reconoció aquello como golpeteos suaves en la pared, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y hacia el living room, escaneando la habitación rápidamente ayudándose de la luz de su teléfono, sin saber dónde provenía el ruido o qué estaba buscando exactamente.

¿Un ratón?

¿Se habrían despertado los perros?

¿Monika?

Hubo otra serie de golpeteos un poco más fuertes. Poco a poco, la mirada de la castaña se dirigió al espacio que destinaban como armario cerca de la entrada, tras una vieja puerta de caoba oscura. El ruido venía de allí.

La ansiedad comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, luchando contra la somnolencia que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo debatiendo internamente si valía la pena investigar.

El golpeteo se hizo más fuerte.

Felicia tomo el picaporte de la puerta dando un suspiro fuerte para darse ánimos antes de abrir la puerta que hizo un fuerte chirrido poniéndole el vello de punta, por la mañana aceitaría todas las bisagras de las puertas.

No había nada, nada más que pura oscuridad. Incluso la luz que despedía el teléfono no podía penetrar la espesura de aquella penumbra.

Se acercó un poco más apoyándose en el espejo colgado al otro lado de la puerta cuyo frio la hacía sentirse segura, como un ancla aferrándola a la cordura. El golpeteo fue sustituido por ruido blanco vibrándole en los oídos aturdiéndola más de lo que ya estaba gracias al somnífero.

Tan concentrada estaba en aquella oscuridad que no noto las sombras que revoloteaban en el espejo mucho más allá de su reflejo que torció una sonrisa antes de moverse. Todo paso tan rápido que Felicia no tuvo tiempo de registrar las cosas, en un momento estaba mirando dentro del armario y al otro estaba en el piso rodeada de una lluvia de cristales y con el hombro escociéndole.

¿Se había resbalado y golpeado contra el espejo?

Cuando quiso pararse se dio cuenta que algo la sostenía de la muñeca con un agarre férreo; era una mano conectada a un brazo que se salía del espejo. Pronto la realidad la sacudió, los golpes no provenían del perchero, eso había sido solo una distracción.

Se echó para atrás tan rápido como pudo sin importarle que su mano libre y piernas se arrastraran contra los fragmentos de vidrio en el piso. Necesitaba mantener la compostura y no perderse en el pánico pero mientras más se alejaba del espejo alguien salía de el, de la misma manera que Sadako salía del televisor con el flequillo cubriéndole la cara aun así no era difícil adivinar a quien se parecía.

La chica comenzó a reírse, dando espasmos entre risas frías.

-F-e-l-i-c-i-a-canturreo arrastrando cada letra antes de levantar la mirada, se parecía a ella solo el cabello era más oscuro y le brillaban los ojos con un destello rojo como las sombras en su sueño.

Por alguna razón se sentía demasiado confusa haciendo que el grito que nacía en su garganta fuese acallado e incluso no percibió el momento en el que su otra yo la había lanzado al suelo incrustándola en los trozos de vidrio mientras la mantenía sujeta de las muñecas.

-No, no, no querida-canturreo la otra con la cara demasiado cerca de la suya- no quieres hacer ruido y despertar a Monika ¿Verdad?

-…

-Eres un problema… siempre lo has sido- le murmuro al oído- demasiado lista para tu bienestar.

-¿Qui-quién eres?-tartamudeo una vez que encontró su voz.

-¡Eso no importa en realidad!-Replico la otra chica con voz cantarina- ya es demasiado tarde, él ya está en nuestras manos. No puedes hacer nada… ya nadie puede hacer nada, solo un poco más y nadie volverá a verlo y solo necesito que te mantengas callada un rato ¿Si? Ahora debo pensar cómo puedo mantenerte callada… espera creo que tengo una idea…

Aunque su otro yo la soltó aun podía sentir el fuerte agarre sobre sus muñecas.

-¿Te gustan?- le pregunto mientras sus dedos recorrían el borde de sus ojos rojizos- él me los dio… le encantan los ojos y dijo que los míos iban a ser los más bonitos de todos, que yo era su favorita.

Las uñas afiladas se adentraron en la cuenca ocular creando ruidos extraños que le provocaron nauseas.

-Bueno eso era hasta que el otro mocoso idiota llego y se robó su atención-murmuro una vez que su globo ocular bailaba entre los larguiruchos dedos y un líquido oscuro le recorría la cara- ¡Pero no importa! Si puedo ayudarlo en lo que sea lo hare… porque eso es lo que hacen los buenos juguetes.

Con la mano libre la tomo del rostro apretándole con fuerza la mandíbula inferior para que abriera la boca sin importarle los esfuerzos desesperados que hacia Felicia por mover la cabeza para impedir que con la otra mano deslizara el globo ocular dentro de su garganta. Todo movimiento fue inútil, desde el forcejeo de la cabeza hasta los intentos de patear fuertemente a su otra yo, estos solo hacían que el globo ocular se atorara en el fondo de su garganta sintiéndose viscoso, frio e impidiéndole respirar.

-Me gustaría mentirte y decir que esto va a ser rápido, no te preocupes que no va a doler mucho. Pero puedes llorar si quieres… como tu hermano lo hizo al final.

La mención de Feliciano encendió algo dentro de ella, una fuerza inexplicable le recorría. Esa cosa podría hacerle lo que quisiera… pero no a Feliciano, no al pequeño de sonrisa afable y ojos chocolate que aún vivía en su mente y se esforzaba por recordarlo así. Utilizando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, logro levantar la cabeza y torso lo suficientemente rápido para atestarle un golpe justo en la nariz. La otra Felicia se tambaleo hacia atrás aturdida pues no se esperaba eso y mucho menos el gruñido proveniente de las sombras antes de sentir un escozor en la espalda.

-¡Maldito animal sarnoso, te voy a matar cuando te atrape!-exclamo furiosa dándose vuelta intentando localizar a su atacante que le salto a la cara enterrándole sus garras en la piel de las mejillas. Logrando lanzarla hacia atrás con el impulso.

Felicia aprovecho el afloje del agarre para levantarse y correr por la primer puerta abierta que encontró, tropezando de vez en cuando al subir los escalones que daban a la salida de su hogar. Al alcanzar el inicio de las escaleras se recargo del barandal aspirando el aire que le faltaba aprovechando para toser con fuerza y lanzar aquello que se atoraba en su garganta, que resbalo hasta el suelo dejando una viscosa mancha blanca amorfa.

Una vez que su respiración y asco se calmaron lo suficiente miro hacia atrás aguzando el oído para captar cualquier movimiento proveniente de la casa, pero todo estaba tan silencioso que parecía como si hubiese sido una alucinación. Se miró las manos temblorosas para cerciorarse y noto que tenía cortes y rasguños que se extendían hasta los antebrazos.

-No es un sueño… no es un sueño…-murmuraba para sí aun temblando y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Aquello había sido algo irreal y aterrador en muchos sentidos, pero de algo estaba segura, existía alguien que se llevaba a los niños justo como ella creía, alguien que se ayudaba de _juguetes_ para lograrlo y peor aún, que ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, debía haber otros niños más además de Feliciano, Ludwing y Xian… y ahora iban tras Peter.

La luz reflejada en el suelo de alguna de las habitaciones del primer piso llamo su atención sobre todo porque se veía una gran sombra deforme que asemejaba a un hombre muy delgado cerniéndose sobre algo, con sus largas garras intentando tocar algo… o alguien.

Su otra yo había dicho que faltaba poco para que Peter estuviese en sus manos.

¿Qué tan poco era poco?

No importaba porque no los iba a dejar, ella lo mantendría a salvo como no lo hizo con su hermano.

Sacando fuerzas en un último impulso hecho a correr sin preocuparse por la somnolencia o por la razón que la hacía tropezar cada ciertas zancadas que daba. La puerta principal estaba trabada pero no importaba, ella había crecido en esa casa y se sabía -o creía saberse- cada una de las entradas. Dio la vuelta hasta la parte trasera de la casa, siendo la ventana junto a la puerta su objetivo. Era lo suficientemente grande para que ella pasara y lo suficientemente vieja para ser abierta solo con un fuerte empuje para que el viejo pestillo cediera.

Una vez dentro creyó escuchar las risas burlonas cada que avanzaba más cerca de la escalera, cada paso una risa más lúgubre que le calaba hasta los huesos haciendo que su ya agitado pulso le resonara aún más en los oídos. Fuera de eso todo estaba muy silencioso tanto así que incluso no podía oír sus pisadas, ni las profundas respiraciones características de alguien durmiendo y eso se sentía tan mal, tan extraño confundiéndola y agitándola más.

Solo había una luz colándose por una puerta entre abierta al final del pasillo, las risas provenían de ahí y supuso que esa era la habitación de Peter. Se acercó un poco antes de pegarse a la pared cuando vio la sombra de alguien que estaba por salir de la habitación, era la misma que había visto reflejarse abajo. Ya cerca se podían distinguir algunos detalles de su dueño como el cuerpo largo y magro, la ropa holgada, el cabello salvaje e incluso podía verse una especie de sonrisa tétrica en su rostro.

Ese debía ser quien se llevaba a los niños, el que le había quitado al pequeño Feliciano. No supo cuando tomo impulso o cuando le salto encima, en su mente solo estaba clara la idea de lastimar, de detenerlo lo más rápido posible. Enterrando las uñas en la suave carne de los antebrazos que se removían salvajemente así como ella lo hizo.

_Basta…_

_Detente…_

_Quítate…_

_Felicia…_

_Quítamela ya…_

En el ajetreo tampoco noto que la habían sostenido de la cintura y jalado hacia atrás, que estaba contra el piso de madera y la sostenían por los brazos con tanta fuerza que le dejaba marcas rojizas en la piel. Las voces estaban lejanas, muy pero muy lejos que no competían contra el tamborileo loco de su corazón que le retumbaba en los oídos. El dolor de un pinchazo contra su piel fue lo único que registro antes de caer poco a poco en la inconciencia.

-¿Q-qué fue lo que le pusiste?- murmuro Alfred entre resoplidos por el esfuerzo que había hecho, soltando los brazos de la muchacha cuando vio que esta dejo de moverse.

-Difenhidramina…-murmuro Monika también entre resoplidos-es un sedante.

Alfred asintió alejándose de ambas para llegar hasta donde estaba Arthur que aun miraba a Felicia con una mezcla de miedo y estupor. Alfred se sentó junto a él tirando de su cuerpo para abrazarlo fuertemente, apoyando su mentón en la nuca del otro.

-Tus brazos…-murmuro Alfred con preocupación pasando su mano suavemente por sobre estos que estaban llenos de rasguños y marcas rojas que en algunos lados sangraban. Incluso en el cuello tenia marcas rojas aunque muy pequeñas, Alfred tembló al pensar que eran la señal que Felicia había intentado estrangular a Arthur que también parecía conmocionado con eso, a pesar de ser delgado él era un hombre que podía y sabia defenderse, pero la fuerza que la muchacha había exhibido estaba fuera de su comprensión, si bien sabían que en situaciones extremas una persona es capaz de mostrar una fuerza mayor, esto lo había tomado por sorpresa totalmente.

-Está loca-murmuro Arthur apretándose más contra Alfred-si hubiese llegado a Peter… si ella…

-Shhh no pienses en eso-Alfred acaricio levemente el cabello alborotado de Arthur-estabas ahí y nada malo paso.

Arthur asintió.

-Su presión está bajando-la voz de Monika se oía preocupada- esto no debería estar pasando, a menos…

La rubia volteo a verlos repentinamente, el miedo comenzaba a inundar sus facciones.

-Necesito que me presten su auto-dijo apresuradamente- AHORA.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Hay que llevarla al hospital… es urgente-las manos de Monika comenzaron a temblarle.

-Te llevo-dijo Alfred. Arthur se le quedo viendo como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, al ver esto Alfred le sonrió para tranquilizarlo -mira como está temblando no creo que pueda conducir.

Arthur estaba a punto de protestar cuando fue interrumpido por Alfred.

-¿Podrías buscar las llaves del auto? Creo que las deje en la cajonera- como pocas veces ahora Alfred se escuchaba serio y maduro. Y ese era el punto donde Arthur sabía que había perdido la discusión.

A regañadientes fue por las llaves, al regresar y dárselas a Monika se dio cuenta que Alfred y Felicia ya no estaba ahí, seguro el rubio ya la había llevado abajo. Alfred apareció frente a él mientras se debatía si bajar o quedarse ahí.

-Una chaqueta y unos pantalones decentes-murmuro al pasar rápidamente junto a él, adentrándose en su habitación -¿O quieres que todo el mundo me vea en bóxers?

-No sería la primera tontería que haces Alfred… ni la última -a pesar de todo Arthur intentaba mantener su humor de siempre.

-Regresare pronto…-le dijo Alfred cuando salió ya con su chaqueta favorita y unos jeans.

-Ten cuidado Alfred-este abrazo a Arthur una última vez, aprovechando para besarlo en los labios ya que ni Peter u otra persona estaban viendo –Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

-Tranquilo cariño, todo va a estar bien ¿Si?- Alfred se alejó poco a poco, sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo -Vuelve a la cama e intenta dormir.

Arthur no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado a la mitad del corredor, minutos hasta que escucho el motor del auto y otros más hasta que reacciono. Tenía frio y el sueño comenzaba a regresar a él, pero no quería acostarse solo, era estúpido, pero se sentía observado casi asechado. Se asomó al cuarto de Peter, por segunda vez en lo que llevaba la noche, donde el niño dormía plácidamente. Era un alivio que no escuchase nada.

Aprovechando el espacio que el niño dejaba Arthur se coló debajo de las sabanas acurrucándose cerca de su hermano, toda esa situación lo puso tenso incluso podría jurar que escuchaba risas, pero eso era imposible y decidió que era culpa del sueño. Poco a poco se durmió sin querer pensar en otra cosa.

X X X X

Las paredes blancas de la habitación resaltaban la pálida piel de la castaña que dormía justo al centro de la habitación. Felicia parecía muy pequeña y más joven de lo que era cuando dormía, en especial en esa cama que la contenía. Ella se removía en sueños, frunciendo el entrecejo y murmurando cosas tan bajo que no se le entendía nada, para luego quedar tan quieta que daba miedo. Monika tuvo que pasarle varias veces la mano por debajo de la nariz para cerciorarse que estaba respirando.

Con un suspiro cansado regreso a su asiento junto a la cama una vez que se cercioro que la almohada estaba correctamente acomodada y la respiración de Felicia se mantenía constante. Una vez más tomo el libro de la mesita junto a ellas y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta con la esperanza de tranquilizar el sueño agitado de su pequeño ángel.

-¿Dónde me quede? Ah, si… "Oh, eso no lo puedes evitar -repuso el gato- aquí todos estamos locos. Yo estoy loco, tú estás loca…"

* * *

**NA:** Hola a todos, una vez más actualizando. Como he dicho en _**El crepúsculo de Arthur**_ (Que posiblemente tenga un cambio en el título al igual que mi cambio de nombre) no voy a abandonar mis historias porque me gusta hacer esto y muchos de los reviews que me han dado me han servido hasta de terapia emocional, porque puede que no los conozca en persona pero los quiero.

Quise enfocarme en otro punto de vista para refrescar un poco, y este capítulo es más como un omake del capítulo que venía. Iba a ser un capitulo corto de unas dos páginas a lo mucho pero termino siendo ocho.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería enfocarme solo a la historia de Peter?

¿Alguien ha escuchado _Paredes Blancas o _conoce _El cuervo de Poe_?

Por cierto, todos sabemos que Feliciano se mete en la cama de Ludwing en las noches así que Felicia también debe hacerlo ¿No?


End file.
